A Thousand Miles: Miracles Happen
by VUWildcat
Summary: When Sam ignites memories of Otto's former best friend, Otto becomes determined to find her again. But what has changed in the three years will test their friendship, and more.
1. Recuerdos

**Chapter 1 - Recuerdos**

_Recuerdos means "memories" in Spanish_

Hey everyone. Second semester is already over for me but I'm still at school for 4 weeks (helping develop multimedia presentations for professors). This story will help me from going insane since all my friends have left already for summer break.

Like the last story I wrote, this one is adapted from a very popular story on Nick.com's message boards that I read and has since vanished. I do not claim this story as my own (although it may be a little different from the original story) and would gladly give credit to the author if he/she stepped forward.

I apologize in advance: this story may seem somewhat like "A Walk to Remember" at first, but the plot changes after a while. I did make some changes only to differentiate the story from the Nick Sparks novel, so I also apologize to the author for those changes.

If you can't tell, the title of this story is based on the Vanessa Carlton song and it will have significance in the story.

Enjoy!

======================================

It was another perfect Saturday evening. Sure, it was March, a month usually filled with wild and unpredictable weather--for most of the country at least. But for the town of Ocean Shores, California, the weather was rarely bad enough to discourage the locals from enjoying the great outdoors. In fact, the onset of spring was one of the best times to enjoy the life of the oceanside town--it was "off-peak" tourist season, meaning that there weren't unbearable crowds on the beach or the town's boardwalk. As was usually the case on such a Saturday, the waves were filled with Californian surfers, both pros and novices, trying to perfect their skills and to wash away the cares of the past week, whether they be from work or from school. As the sun set on the horizon, a group of four teens walked up the steep hill from the beach, each carrying a surfboard under his or her arm. Being both tired and satisfied after their surf session, the walk back home was unusually silent. Suddenly, however, the slender boy with sun-bleached orange hair excitedly exclaimed:

"Dude, those waves were unbelievable!"

"You said it, Twist. They were more than unbelievable, they were _ Otto-matic_!" replied a slightly shorter boy with braided red hair.

A female voice snapped, "Oh good grief, Rocket Boy. Why do you have to use your name to describe everything?"

"Chill, sis. I only use that adjective to describe anything that is good enough for _my_ skill," the shorter boy quickly defended.

"OK. Sorry I ever said anything" the tall boy sighed. Before he could take another step, a familiar hand touched his shoulder as he heard "It's not your fault" from his best friend's sister.

The third boy, who up to this point had been silent, quickly complained, "Guys? Can we please step it up a bit? We've been surfing for five hours and I'm starving!"

The tall boy replied in a childish voice, "You're hungry? What ever happened to all that _baby fat_, Squid?" only to be silenced by the girl who had just supported him: "Lighten up, Twist!"

Yes, any resident of Ocean Shores could easily identify these four: siblings Otto and Reggie Rocket; Otto's best friend, Twister Rodriguez; and their neighbor, Sam "Squid" Dullard. Rarely could these four be found walking around without the others in tow. It had been that way for three years.

In that time a lot had changed. The gang had increased in age and wisdom. The three boys had recently joined Reggie as members of those turbulent teen years (Reggie had been a teenager for a year longer than any of the others). Their age was becoming more obvious to everyone: Otto and Sam were both catching up to Twister in height, all three were speaking with deeper voices, and they began to face issues that they had previously never thought about, including girls. While Otto had a hard time finding anyone of the opposite sex who was compatible with his competitive attitude, Sam surprised everyone. Since the day he had moved in to Ocean Shores, it had seemed like he and Reggie were a perfect match. His knowledge of computers helped her develop her successful 'Zine and her caring disposition helped him improve his self-confidence. While they were not dating, they did almost everything together. Sam, in one of his most confident moments, in fact called her "girlfriend" once, not realizing what he had just said. A lot of their 8th grade peers thought that it was only a matter of time. Reggie didn't realize, however, that someone else also had his eye on her. That boy was right under her nose but he was keeping enough distance in order to keep his crush less conspicuous.

When the gang reached the top of the hill, each went their separate ways. However, they planned to meet back at the Rockets' house for a gang sleepover. After watching _The Fast and the Furious_ together, everyone walked upstairs briefly to talk while Reggie went to her room to change. After that, Sam and Reggie planned to head downstairs together to work on the next 'Zine issue. Although they both planned to fall asleep down there, everyone (including both their parents) knew that nothing would happen between the two of them due to their deep respect for each other and their strong parental influence. Otto and Twister planned to hang out in Otto's room and then go to sleep up there.

While waiting for Reggie to come out, Sam joined Otto and Twister in her brother's bedroom. While Otto and Twister were playing_ Halo_ on Otto's XBox, Sam browsed around his room as he had never had a chance to do so. He admired the wonderfully-detailed classic car bed and the spectacular view from his window. When he reached Otto's bookshelves, he examined the multitude of trophies taking up the overwhelming majority of space. Half of him was amazed that one boy could excel in so much: surfing, skateboarding, roller blading, street hockey. At the same time, he wasn't surprised. After all, this was Otto Rocket, "Mr. Do-it-all".

What did catch Sam's eye, however, was the photo album sitting to the right of Otto's latest trophy. Being curious, Sam pulled it out and sat on Otto's bed while perusing its contents. Besides the expected pictures of Otto's family, his important life events, and his many sports victories, there was a common denominator in several of the photos. There was a girl pictured several times next to Otto. It definitely wasn't Reggie; this girl had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She appeared as athletic as Reggie, but there seemed to be a different type of closeness between that girl and Otto. Sam also noticed that she disappeared from Otto's photos right before photos involving him started appearing. Although he was ashamed to be butting in to Otto's business, he couldn't help but ask about the mysterious figure.

"Hey Otto, I'm curious. Who's this girl in these photos?"

Otto paused the game and walked over to Sam. He took a glance at the photos and his facial expression changed almost instantaneously. Emotions and memories began to flood his mind. Without thinking, he snatched the album from Sam. "Why are you looking at my stuff, Squid!? Don't you ever do that again without me allowing you to!"

A shocked Sam replied, "But what did I do?"

Otto exclaimed in return, "I don't wanna talk about it!" Calming down, he continued, "Reggie should be done by now. Why don't you go join her?"

Sam's curiosity begged him to continue questioning Otto, but his better judgement said to leave it alone. After all, Otto could get very stubborn and aggressive whenever he was challenged. He got up and quietly left Otto and Twister.

-------------------------------------------------

"Reggie, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked. They had been working on the 'Zine for almost two hours and were getting ready to go to bed. Since the couch was separable and curved in an arc, Sam set up his sleeping bag on one section of the couch and Reggie put her pillow and blanket on a separate portion.

"Sure, Sammy. You know you can talk to me about anything," she happily reassured him.

"I was looking at Otto's photo album and noticed this girl in many of her pictures. It was a girl that I have never seen before. There was something about her. I know I've been around lots of girls before, but just like you, something seemed different about her. When I asked Otto about her, he got really protective and upset."

Reggie knew her brother well. So it was very easy for her to explain to Sam what had happened in Otto's past.

"That girl, Sammy, was one of Otto's best friends. Her name was Amy, and she was the same age as Otto and Twister. She lived in your house up until about six months before you moved in. In a sense, and I'm not bragging, she was kind of like me: willing to take any challenge, adventurous, caring. She loved to surf, as she was a native of California, too. However, when she moved here and first met Otto, she didn't know how to skate. Otto was 6 then, and when he saw her struggling to stand up on her new pair of roller skates, Otto's competitive nature took over and he teased her. She began to cry and ran away. Raymundo and I saw the whole thing and he was pretty quick to reprimand Otto. He told Otto that as punishment he had to offer to help her learn to skate. At first, he was reluctant, but after she accepted his help, he began to realize what type of person she was. His attitude changed completely when he saw her out on the water. She was so graceful for her age, Sammy. I wish I could have been like that when I was her age. They began to hang out more and more. She forgave him for his previous behavior, of course, and somehow, she understood him. She was there to congratulate him after his victories and to cheer him up after his failures. After a while, Otto introduced her to roller blades, and finally, the skateboard. It took a while, but Otto helped her get the hang of them and pretty soon, she was doing the same tricks he was (at that age). Personally, I think there was more than friendship involved between them. Call it 'puppy love' if you must, but they were like two peas in a pod. Sadly, however, several things happened. First, Amy's mother died suddenly. I think she had been sick for quite a while, but we were never told what she had. Otto was there for Amy every step of the way; after all, we had lost our mother years before, and although Otto barely knew her, he felt a connection to Amy's pain. Amazingly, she pulled through, mainly because of her mother's religious nature and Otto's help. Unfortunately, her father got transferred to Michigan and they had to move. Otto was devastated. It was like a part of him had disappeared. The only fortunate thing was that Twister was around and that their friendship was strong enough to help him through. However, I don't think he's ever forgotten about Amy. They haven't talked for a long time but I know he thinks about her every so often."

Sam, who had been listening attentively, replied, "That was a great story, Reg. I feel bad for Otto. Do you think he and Amy will ever see each other again?" as he got in to his sleeping bag.

"I don't know. If it is meant to be, I know it will happen" Reggie answered as she yawned and reached for the lamp switch.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam had done it. Now Otto couldn't get Amy off his mind. In fact, his attention was affected so much that Twister actually beat him in_ Halo_. Twister knew about Amy and didn't feel like bringing up anything, fearing that it would make Otto feel worse.

"Why did she have to leave?" Otto thought over and over again. "Why did the Squid have to bring her up?"

He couldn't even fall asleep when he and Twister decided to crash for the night. To help him, he pulled out his Walkman and tuned in to the local radio station. Unfortunately the radio didn't help either. Whether it be a coincidence or not, the song playing was by Vanessa Carlton.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_

It was almost as if she had been there the day Amy left for Michigan. Before her car pulled away from the cul-de-sac, her last words to Otto were:

"I'll never forget you. I'd do anything to see you again, even walk a thousand miles."

Every time Otto heard those words in that Vanessa Carlton song, his mind would flash back to that moment and tears would well up in his eyes. Would he ever see Amy again?

-------------------------------------------------

Little did he know that several hours earlier, another teen was listening to the same song at the opposite end of the country. It made her think of a particular boy out in California, who she had been so close to. The words of the song matched her feelings exactly. If only she could get out to California to see him again. Unfortunately, she had too much else on her mind. Matters that were far more serious and urgent.

"Ready for bed, Amy?" a familiar voice called.

"Yeah, Dad, just give me a minute," the girl replied. She let the song finish up before she turned the radio off, her mind racing with sweet memories and her body filled with a sense of emptiness.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight_

She missed him. She missed Otto Rocket.

Her father came up to her room, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight.

=================================

Hope you like this so far. I'll try to make the chapters as long as possible but I also want to write this story with about 10 chapters. So if some chapters are short, it's so I can draw the story out some more. Comments are welcome; flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	2. Letters

**Chapter 2 - Letters**

Oh yeah, forgot to mention this stuff in the first chapter. Rocket Power is a registered trademark of Klasky-Csupo. Although I'd love to snatch the rights to the show from Nickelodeon, I unfortunately have no ownership in the characters or the show. Maybe when I make my first million goes to count money. Drat, only 990,000 to go.

After reading the reviews, I just wanted to clarify that this may not be the exact story that was on doing this from memory.

* * *

The next day, after Twister and Sam had left, Reggie and Otto sat down to lunch in the kitchen. Raymundo was out running errands so it was just the two of them. Reggie, remembering what Sam had told her the night before, noticed that Otto looked a little tired. Something had been keeping him up for most of the night and she had a pretty good idea what it was.

In a gentle voice, she broached the subject: "Hey Rocket Boy, Sam was telling me about last night. I told him about Amy."

"Why is everyone talking about this? Why can't everyone leave me alone?" an irritated Otto replied.

"Look, I know how close you two were. But I don't understand why you are so touchy on the subject. Your bark is worse than your bite. Why don't you take some action?"

"Well what can I do?"

"Write to her or something."

"Well, what if she doesn't live in Michigan anymore?"

"I'm sure she hasn't left, Otto. Besides, it's worth a shot. You always take chances in sports. Why not try it?"

Otto sat silently for a few seconds, then conceded "You're right, Reg. I should try to write. It'll make me feel better."

Reggie, glad that another sibling argument had been solved, walked up behind his chair and hugged him. "Good for you." She then joked, "That'll be a great surprise for her. A note from a boy from the other side of the country. How romantic," as she nudged Otto with her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess," Otto mumbled, rubbing his side.

-

Later that evening, Otto sat at his desk. In front of him was a blank sheet of paper. As much as he wanted to talk to Amy again, he couldn't think of how to start. It had been three years, after all. He couldn't just re-establish their ties in any old way. Of course, Otto frequently encountered "writer's block"; he ran in to it almost every time he had to write a paper for class. "Time for some inspiration," he thought. He reached for the photo album on his bookshelf and sat looking at the pictures of him and Amy. Once again, the memories began to fill his head.

Finally, he decided to just go for it. Amy had been his friend, so she wouldn't mind how terrible his letter might be.

_Hey Amy,_

_What's up? It's been a while since we've spoken to each other. I can't believe it's been three years since you left. Things have definitely changed around here. A new guy moved in to your old house. His name's Sam. Of course we ended up giving him the title "Squid". He's a bit clumsy at times but he really helps us out. You should see him as goalie on our street hockey team; nothing gets by him. Don't tell anyone, but I think he's in love with my sister. It's kinda weird but I guess it's OK since they aren't dating...yet._

_Anyway, Sam was looking at my photo album last night and asked who that girl was in all my photos. I admit that I got a little protective and yelled at him. The truth is, I miss you. I don't know why I hadn't tried to find you earlier, but I do think of you often. Maybe we can see each other over the summer or something. I'd love to have you back in Ocean Shores. Please write soon._

_Your friend,_

_Otto Rocket_

"Phew," he thought. "That was easier than I thought." He folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. Then looking through a scrapbook, he found the address that Amy had written down before she left. He gave the letter to Raymundo to mail before going to bed.

-

A week passed. To Otto, it seemed like an eternity. At first, he thought that her address was invalid, meaning that his letter, and his chances of reuniting with Amy, were lost forever. However, after school on Friday, Otto found a letter addressed to him sitting in the mailbox. The return address was from Michigan; it had to be from Amy. He rushed inside and tore open the envelope.

_Dear Otto,_

_It's great to hear from you again. Things aren't the same around here without you. Michigan is OK. We get lots of snow in the winter, so I have tried skiing a few times. Unfortunately, there is no surf out on Lake Michigan or Lake Erie. At least I can skate around. I've also gotten in to stargazing. I know it sounds kind of lame, but it's pretty cool. My dad gave me a telescope for my birthday and I have a secret spot out in the woods where I use it. If you come up to Michigan, I'll show it to you. Hope to talk to you soon._

_Amy_

Otto was very excited that Amy had written. It sounded like she was doing well although she seemed to miss him as well. However, something didn't seem right. And his concern wasn't with what she wrote; it was with how she wrote. Her handwriting looked very uneasy and sloppy. He knew she never wrote so poorly, at least when she lived in California.

"Maybe it's nothing," he thought. That night, before he went to bed, he sat and stared at her letter, wondering if what he should do. Finally, he made a decision and decided to take action the next day. He changed in to his pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

I was going to put more in this chapter but decided to draw it out in to two separate parts. Sorry the title is so lame. I also had put Amy's letter in a special font but wouldn't do it. I wanted to simulate the handwriting, but it's in a different "Web font" instead (if you have MS Word and stuff, I wanted to use the Chiller font-try it out to get the idea if you want). 


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3 - Secrets Revealed**

In response to the question about the title, I believe that "A Thousand Miles" was the original title and that the one that had been mentioned in the reviews was used when the story was re-published by the same author on Nick.com. So both titles are correct.

This chapter may be short as it is the second part of what was originally going to be a single chapter

=======================

When Otto got up on Saturday, his mind instantly returned to Amy's letter. Something was definitely wrong and he was somewhat concerned. Hoping that it was nothing, he decided to write back and to ask her what was happening. But before he could pull out another sheet of paper, a voice called him from outside.

"Yo Otto! You and Reg wanna go to Madtown with Squid and me?"

Otto thought for a moment. On one hand, he really wanted to solve the letter mystery. On the other hand, Otto Rocket rarely ever turned down a chance to skate or to surf. "Bah, the letter can wait," he thought. "It's not gonna get there any sooner anyway." He ran down to Reggie to extend the invitation, to which she gladly accepted. Both siblings then walked out the side door to the garage and grabbed their gear.

As usual, Otto went straight for the halfpipe, trying to impress his friends and the tourists with his skill. And boy was he talented. In the three years since Sam had moved in, he had won at least 8 skating contests and barely missed qualifying for the X-Games, which would have made him one of the event's youngest participants. Today he wasn't as successful as he usually was. He wiped out a few times. While nobody was perfect, Twister had been around Otto enough to know that Otto beefed more often when something was on his mind. Not wanting to bother Otto, however, he decided to wait until they were done for the day before talking to him.

Finally, after several hours and a few scrapes on Otto's arms and legs, the group packed up and headed for the Shore Shack, where Ray was working. At this time, Twister spoke up.

"O-man, you beefed it a lot today."

A sarcastic and somewhat irritated Otto replied, "Thanks, bro. Like I didn't know that."

Twister quickly tried to defend himself: "It's not that. Uh, I just noticed that, and well, uh, I though that something might be ruining your concentration. Is everything OK?"

By that time, the group had arrived at the Shore Shack and had assumed their regular places at the counter. "It's Amy," Otto finally confessed. "I wrote to her last weekend and got a reply."

"That's great, Otto. Glad you found her," Sam cut in. "But why are you still distracted?"

"Something doesn't seem right," explained Otto as he produced the folded letter from his pocket. "Look at the handwriting."

The three passed the letter around, each taking a look at its contents.

"Geez, that handwriting is worse than mine," Twister joked, only to be silenced by a sneer from Otto.

After Sam read the letter, he offered his analysis: "Hmmm. I think you might have something, Otto. I just can't put my finger on it."

Finally, Reggie took a glance at it (although she had already read it over Sam's shoulder). "That doesn't look like the Amy I knew. I wonder what's happening?"

"Well," Otto announced, "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I want to write to her and somehow ask her about the handwriting."

"OK, but be careful that you don't offend her. That may be a sensitive issue to her," warned his sister. She often provided the voice of reason for him, but sometimes she seemed too much like a mother and less like a sister.

"Will you help me then?" asked Otto.

"Sure, Rocket Boy. What are siblings for? Besides, she was my friend, too"

---------------------------------

That night, Otto and Reggie sat down in the living room. Being the talented young journalist, she gave Otto suggestions on how to word everything, and Otto applied them on paper. By the time Reggie proofread the letter, this is what it looked like:

_Hey Amy,_

_It's such a relief to know that I was able to find you. Sucks to hear that you can't surf in Michigan. At least you have learned how to ski, and someday I'll have to teach you how to snowboard. It's just like skateboarding, but there are no wheels. We went down to the local skatepark today (which opened a while after you left). It's a pretty cool place with a bowl, a halfpipe, rails for grinding, and a tunnel under the Pier. I'm training for my next competition in April. I can't wait, although I'm running out of room on my bookshelf for all my trophies._

"Good grief," thought Reggie as she read that line. He couldn't even resist bragging to his long-lost friend.

_Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, and I hope I don't offend you by asking. I noticed when I got your letter that your handwriting looked a little funny. I was able to read it, but the letters weren't straight and it looked unsteady. I am hoping that you are OK. Even though we are far away from each other, I'm still here for you if you need to talk. Please write soon._

_Otto_

"That's the best you'll be able to do. Only time will tell," assured Reggie as Otto sealed the envelope for delivery.

--------------------------------

A week passed by with no word from Amy. Otto became concerned. He checked the mail every day after school, hoping to see a letter addressed to him with a Michigan postmark. Unfortunately, nothing came. He feared that he had offended her by asking about the handwriting, making her refuse to ever speak to him again. "Me and my big mouth," he thought.

Finally, the last school day before Spring Break arrived. At the end of the day, everyone ran out of the school, excited to be free for 10 full days. Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Twister were equally excited. Otto planned on going home, but Twister had stopped him in the hall earlier, asking him to help with his next skate video. Otto really wanted to go home first, but Twister wanted to get it done before any tourists came, so Otto agreed to help film it right after school. Everyone else went to watch. After a few hours, as Twister was shooting the final stunts, Reggie decided to go home to put her stuff away; she wanted to go surfing later on since it was a beautiful day. She put her skates on and started for home.

On the way in the house, she took the mail from the mailbox. She then walked inside and put the mail down on the kitchen table, beginning to sort through it. The first thing that caught her eye was the new issue of Surfer Magazine. She began to peruse it, checking out the latest products, the newest young surfers, and results from various surfing competitions. She knew that one day Otto would be in the pages of this magazine and others, if he had it his way.

After putting the magazine down, she noticed that Otto had received a letter from Amy. She felt a sense of relief for Otto, but she was just as curious as he was as to what was up with her. Hoping that Otto wouldn't walk in, she carefully opened the letter and walked toward the stairs. Just as she unfolded the letter, the side door opened and Otto walked in.

"Hey sis," he called. He then noticed the letter in her hands. "Is that _my _letter in your hands!? It better not be. Why are you looking at my stuff? Why couldn't you wait until I--"

"Oh my God," Reggie whispered audibly, cutting off her brother's ranting. Otto then looked at his sister. Her eyes were glued to whatever the letter had written in it. Her face began to lose some of its color and Otto noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. He did not know that what she was reading had brought back memories...memories of a sad and turbulent past from 10 years ago.

"What's it say? What's it say? Tell me!" he demanded.

"She's got...she's got..." she managed to speak. The shock was too much and she could not finish her sentence. She blurted out, "I can't say it!" as she shoved the letter in to Otto's hands and ran upstairs to her room, sniffling all the way.

Otto quickly read the letter, trying to make sense of what was going on. His eyes stopped at one particular word early in the letter. Confused and worried, he walked up to Reggie's room and opened it slightly. She was inside, sitting at her desk and crying. In front of her was a picture.

In a somewhat scared tone, Otto asked, "Reggie, what's leukemia?"

"It's cancer, Otto."

=====================

There's the shocker. You'll get to see Amy's letter in the next chapter. What will Otto do now?


	4. Off to Michigan

**Chapter 4 - Off to Michigan**

I tried to include a flashback, since this situation might warrant one, but I ran in to "writer's block" while trying to write it. Sorry it's not longer or more detailed. However, I have included the real name of Mrs. Rocket--special thanks to Scott, who saw "Island of the Menehune" at a California film festival.

The first part is two flashbacks--a flashback of Otto after Mrs. Rocket's death and a flashback about Mrs. Rocket herself.

======================

The word cancer hit Otto like a hockey puck traveling at full speed right for his face. He didn't need to hear anything more; experience told him this was serious.

How could this be happening? He had already lost someone else close to him to cancer: Mrs. Danielle Rocket, known better to him as "Mom." Although she had died when he was just 3, he could never forget the feeling when his mother never came home that one day. He would cry almost every night, hoping that his mother would come in like she used to and comfort him. Sadly, she never came back. At first, Ray told him that Dani had gone away for a long time, but later on he knew that the truth had to come out. Otto finally found the truth on Mother's Day one year when he asked Ray why Mom wasn't back. That night, Ray sat down with Otto and Reggie, pulling out a box filled with old pictures and mementos of his deceased wife. Ray told Otto the truth (Reggie, who was older than Otto when Dani died, already knew) and showed them what she was like.

------------------------------------

BEGIN FLASHBACK

A year after Otto was born, Dani was diagnosed with breast cancer. Although she tried to hide it from the kids and tried to maintain a normal life, her condition began to deteriorate. The chemotherapy and surgeries drained the energy out of her. She finally became confined to her bed and was admitted to the hospital a week before she died. Those 7 days were very hard for Ray as he watched the love of his life slip away from him. She finally went in peace one beautiful afternoon. Reggie was told the truth immediately and she was devastated. Otto was wondering why Reggie was crying so much, but Ray had told him that she simply missed Dani, just like he did.

END FLASHBACK

When both children began to cry, Ray hugged them, rocking them back and forth. He promised that he would always be there for them and that their mom, watching them from above, would be there as well.

-------------------------------------

Otto walked up to his sister. He knew who she was crying for. All the memories had come back to her.

As he hugged her, he said, "I'm sorry, Reggie. I can't imagine how hard Mom's death was for you."

Between sniffles, Reggie replied, "I'm sorry that you never got to know her. I feel really bad for Amy,"

Otto added, "Me too. I need to do something, but I don't know what." He thought for a few minutes. To help, he picked the letter up again and re-read it.

_Dear Otto,_

_I am sorry that my handwriting is so bad. The truth is, Otto, I was diagnosed with leukemia over a year ago. They've been trying to treat it but I don't think it's working. It's terrible, Otto. I've lost my hair and I feel sick all the time. I can't even go to school; not only would I be too tired, but everyone stares at me like I'm weird. Some people try to be nice but they treat me differently even if they don't mean it._

The smeared ink and crinkled blotches of paper made it evident that she had been crying.

_I'm so scared and lonely. The doctors don't know how much more time I'll have. They said I could get a bone marrow transplant, but nobody in my family is a match. I'm so sorry you have to see this again, after what happened to your mom. The only thing I know is that when I do go, I'll be with both our moms. I'm getting really tired so I don't think I can write any more._

_Amy_

Suddenly, Otto knew what he had to do. He ran out of Reggie's door, out the door, and to the Shore Shack. He could not remember ever having run so quickly. He must have made it there in record time. Ray knew something was wrong when Otto ran in so quickly, without anybody else in tow.

"What's going on?" Ray asked in a concerned tone.

Tears returned to Otto's eyes as he explained what was happening and showed his dad the letter. "I want to go see her before anything else happens to her," he added.

"You? Go to Michigan? By yourself?" Ray wasn't so sure he wanted his son traveling solo to a strange place. What if something happened to him? Ray knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I'll be with Amy and her dad. Besides, I'm 13 years old. I'm responsible."

Ray thought for a minute. Amy had meant a lot to him when she was living in Ocean Shores. Also, he knew he'd never hear the last of it if he didn't go and she---.

"OK, Otto. But you and I have to go do some shopping."

-------------------------------

Ray took Otto to the local electronics store and bought him a prepaid cell phone. "Use this if you are in a bad situation and can't find anywhere else to make a call." He also found a prepaid debit card for Otto so he wouldn't have to carry large amounts of cash. Otto thought Ray was being slightly overprotective by buying this stuff, but he understood his father's concern.

Otto also needed to make sure that he was able to stay with Amy. Thankfully, she had given him her IM address in her second letter. He went on and found her.

**OSSk8terBoi: **Amy? It's me, Otto.

After what seemed like an eternity, he got a reply.

**MIStarGirl: **Otto? It's so good to talk to you.

**OSSk8terBoi:** I'm on Spring Break this week and I really want to come and see you. Is it OK with your dad?

**MIStarGirl: **I'm not sure. He's going to be in and out next week. I'll check tho.

She found her father and asked. He was surprised to hear Otto's name again. At first, he wasn't sure if he wanted to have guests when he wasn't around. Then again, he thought it would be better that someone be around for Amy while he was at work. She rarely had any visitors other than her one good friend and the lady from the hospice program. He gave his approval and Amy got back to the computer as fast as she could.

**MIStarGirl: **Yeah. I'm really excited that you're coming.

**OSSk8terBoi: **Me 2. I'm leaving Sunday and will be there in the afternoon. See u then.

-----------------------------

Finally, the big day arrived. Ray and the gang drove Otto to the airport and said good-bye right before he entered security.

"Good bye Otto. Have a safe trip." Ray stated as he hugged his son. Then, on a thought, he added "Do you know where you're going when you land?"

"Yeah, Dad. I've been over it with you a dozen times already!" He was getting a little irritated at his father for not trusting his teenage son.

Reggie then took her turn. "Good luck, Rocket Boy. Say hi to Amy for me."

Twister cut in, "Me too."

The four teens then did their "woogie-woogie" handshake, and with that, Otto left.

-----------------------------

Otto didn't know how he would be able to contain himself for the 4 hour flight, especially with the confining seats in coach (Ray insisted on a nonstop flight for his son although it cost a lot more). He decided to just listen to his CDs and try to rest; he would be arriving where the time was three hours ahead.

When the plane finally landed in Detroit, he gathered his luggage and went out to the pick-up area. Amy's father was waiting for him. Although he had a sign that said "Otto" on it, the boy had no problem recognizing him. They got Otto's luggage in to the car and headed out of the airport and on to the Interstate toward Flat Rock, where Amy now called home.

====================

I know that in the original story, Otto just skateboarded out of the airport, but I didn't think that was possible. Having driven through Detroit before, I remember that the airport is accessed from the Interstate, so I doubt Otto would have been able to skate from there. Sorry for deviating from the original story.

By the way, thanks to Scott (aka salsipuedes--the same guy who saw the new RP movie in California) for the idea about the IM chat.


	5. Written in the Stars

**Chapter 5 - Written in the Stars**

Well I'm so bored that I'm firing off these chapters real quickly. I also don't like to wait so I have a hard time not getting these chapters out as soon as they're finished. Oh well, I guess it's good for all of us so you can find out what happens.

Enjoy.

========================

Thankfully, Flat Rock was fairly close to the Detroit area so the ride was very easy. As they were driving, Otto took a look around the neighborhood. It didn't seem much different than that of Ocean Shores. Sure, there was no salt-air breeze, no palm trees, and definitely no ocean, but Otto could see himself surviving in the neighborhood as long as he had his skateboard and as long as he could get to the ocean at least once a year.

Finally, the car turned in to a driveway and stopped. The house in front of him was about the same size as Sam's house and was located in a cul-de-sac with a wooded area surrounding it. The house looked a lot newer, though, as if it was custom-built.

They exited the car and walked to the front door. "Amy, we're back!" her father called as he opened the door. Otto turned toward the living room as a figure rose from the recliner. Otto's face quickly turned from a smile to an expression of shock as he studied her. She was thin--even thinner than Reggie, the one girl who had an unbelievable metabolism. Otto knew that that was certainly not the cause of Amy's stature. Her face had very little color and one could never tell that she had had beautiful brown hair to complement her blue eyes. She was wearing a screen t-shirt and light blue jeans. Otto tried his hardest not to cry when he noticed how ghost-like she looked. She had changed, of course, taller than before, but that wasn't nearly as noticeable as the negative effects of her disease.

Amy smiled slightly, and that provided a sense of comfort for Otto. At least he was making her day brighter. She came up and hugged him. He returned the hug, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

"I can't believe you're here. It's like a dream," she spoke softly. She then decided that she needed to break the ice, especially since Otto seemed so concerned about her. "You haven't changed a bit," she joked as she ruffled his locks. "And look, you've still got that headband I gave you!"

Otto smiled. He had forgotten all about that. She had purchased his trademark green headband before she moved. "That ought to keep your hair in check," she commented when she gave it to him. Ever since that day, Otto wore it proudly. She had been right; it kept his tall red locks from getting in the way of his face.

"You're right," he replied.

Amy then proceeded to give Otto a tour of the house. It was a pretty nice place and it seemed quite roomy. However, Otto couldn't keep his eyes off Amy. She seemed unsteady when she walked and he was afraid that she would fall at any moment. Thankfully, she did not. When they arrived at Amy's room, Otto noticed that she had a somewhat tropical theme in her room, with a "Hawaiian flower" bedding set (with a surfboard as a headboard) and a few surf posters on her wall. "I may have left California but it doesn't mean that I've lost my interest in surfing," she explained. Otto was glad that she hadn't changed. He also noticed that there was what appeared to be a "shrine" on her desk. There were lots of pictures of Amy and her mother. In addition, she had a Bible below one picture, placed on a cloth. When Otto asked about it, Amy explained that the Bible had been her mother's and that she gave it to Amy shortly before she died. Then, Otto noticed that one of the photos by her bed was of her and Otto. In that scene, they were in Otto's front yard on a hot summer day when Amy snuck up behind her and hit him in the head with a water balloon. Amy had the biggest grin in the world, while Otto had an expression of surprise (and shock from the water hitting him unexpectedly). Otto was glad to see that she still thought about him.

By the time the tour was over, it was time for dinner (although Otto wasn't hungry since he was used to Pacific Time). Everybody sat down to a meal of rotisserie chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables (Amy's dad had cooked it--after his wife died, he learned how to cook very quickly so he and Amy weren't confined to a life of fast food). Otto ate as much as a normal teenager would, but he watched Amy pick at her food out of the corner of his eye. No wonder she was so thin; she barely ate anything. Then again, he figured that the cancer and the treatment had decreased her appetite. He did notice the half-dozen pills that she took with dinner. They probably didn't help with her condition either.

After dinner, Amy invited Otto to come outside with her. The sun was just setting as she grabbed the telescope from her room. As she pulled the case from her closet, Otto noticed that her skateboard was there but that it was far enough back that it appeared that it had been used seldom. She led Otto out the back door and down a path through the woods. Again, Otto became concerned that she would trip and fall but she seemed to have a feel for the terrain.

Suddenly, they reached the other end of the wooded area. Otto gulped at the irony of the situation. They were now walking through a cemetery! He looked toward Amy for a reaction on her part; there was none. They then walked in to another grove of trees. The one tree she ducked under was a weeping willow and its branches seemed to form a sheltered tent around the trunk. "What a perfect place for a secret getaway," Otto thought. Inside, Amy unfolded a blanket and set up her telescope on a short tripod.

"Here, come look at these," she motioned to her friend. Otto lifted his sunglasses and put his eye to the telescope. "My dad and I found these. It looks like there are a few new stars forming out there. There's also one there that looks like it's not going to be around much longer."

Otto looked around. He had never seen stars like this before. Usually he would be looking with his naked eye. Even Sam didn't have a telescope. After about an hour of stargazing (with Amy pointing out different things to Otto), they sat down on the blanket.

"This was awesome, Amy," Otto commented. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," she replied. "I know I've said this before, but I'm so glad you came to see me. It's been so tough. First, my mom, then moving away, then this." Otto could tell she was on the verge of crying. "I wish I could be a normal girl," she continued. "I'm barely 13 and I've already had to think about where I'm going to be buried." She then burst in to hysterical sobs. "I don't wanna die, Otto. I'm so afraid."

Otto didn't know what to do, so he followed his instincts. He took her hand and embraced her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He even released a few tears as well. Their embrace seemed very comfortable. Although they had never been this close before, Otto didn't feel the least bit awkward. He couldn't describe it, but it seemed as if they were meant to be together.

"Come on, let's get you home," Otto suggested, noting her fatigue. He helped her pack up and they walked back to the house. While Amy was getting ready for bed, Otto took a closer look at her desktop shrine. He curiously picked up the Bible and opened it to the page that was bookmarked. It was a quotation on love that seemed familiar to Otto.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Love never fails._

"That was my mom's favorite verse," Amy explained as she returned. Otto nearly jumped off the chair as he wasn't expecting her to enter. "That's what she and my dad used for their wedding and she wanted me to use it for mine."

Otto smiled and she returned his gesture. Both then got in to bed; Otto, of course, slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. Her last words to him that night were: "Good night Otto. You know, I know I said I would walk a thousand miles to see you. I want to tell you that I would still do that even right now." Otto replied, "I'd do the same for you in a heartbeat. Sweet dreams, Amy."

After Otto turned out the light, he lay awake for a while thinking about the Corinthians quote he had just read. He wasn't thinking about Amy's life; he was thinking about his own life. If what was described was "love", then he surely didn't love his sister or his dad. He thought about all the times he had been selfish and boastful. He felt so shameful given the fact that Amy only had one family member to turn to and that she too might be gone in a matter of time. His past complaints seemed so insignificant. "Maybe it's time for a change," he thought.

After much contemplation, he was finally able to fall asleep.

======================

I did make one major change to the story so that it would not seem like an exact play on "A Walk to Remember," which has already been used for a RP fanfic. In the original story, I believe that the girl's father was a minister. Although I haven't established his occupation in the story, I did not plan for him to be a minister. I did, however, want to incorporate the Biblical quote that was in the original fanfic as I liked its significance to the girl (Amy in this case).

Oh yeah, Scott helped me with the story about the headband. Thanks again.

Please review. More to come soon.


	6. Hot, Hot, Hot

**Chapter 6 - Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot**

No, this chapter is not what you think it's about--Sorry all you heavy romance fans. Call the title ironic.

===================

Otto woke up slowly. Now that he was a teenager, getting out of bed had become a chore. Rarely did he not feel tired, even if he woke up at Noon on weekends. It was about 9:00 according to Amy's alarm clock. She was still asleep but there was a note at the foot of his sleeping bag. He reached forward to grab it.

_Hey Otto_

_I just left for work. I should be back sometime this evening. I figured that you two would be OK alone since you're teenagers and since I know you and your father well. You're like a son to me and a brother to Amy. Thanks so much for coming to see her. If anything happens, please call me. If you can't get a hold of me, leave a message with the secretary and if it's really bad, call 911._

Otto was really amazed that her father trusted him so much. It made him feel proud that he was respected for something else other than sports.

Suddenly Amy began to stir. She moaned as she turned and opened her eyes. "Otto?" she whispered. He turned and walked over as if his name were a command. "I don't feel so good." she murmured.

A confused Otto asked, "What do you mean?" After all, he didn't know what she meant by that.

"I feel weaker than usual and my lungs feel heavy," she complained. Now Otto was scared. What was wrong with her? She wasn't like that last night. He was on the verge of panicing, but then something took over his judgement. All of a sudden, he didn't feel helpless. "I'm 13 years old; I can handle this," he thought. He went to the bathroom and searched for a thermometer. He had never taken a temperature before, but he figured it would be a good time to learn how. Thankfully, they had a digital thermometer, which would make the job a little easier. After he brought it to her and took the reading, he became concerned. The reading was 101 degrees. Yep, she definitely had a fever. But what else did she have?

"Has this ever happened before?" Otto asked. To his relief, she nodded her head. "Because I've lost most of my white blood cells due to chemo, I get sick often. I've had pneumonia a few times and I think this is the same thing. I need to rest."

"OK. Anything I can get you?"

"I need my medicines from the kitchen. There's also a bottle of antibiotics down there. If you could get one of those and a glass of water as well I'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing," Otto replied as he smiled faintly. With that, he quickly ran downstairs and grabbed her medicines. When he went to get the water from the fridge, he noticed a carton of eggs. Suddenly he had an idea. Whenever he had the flu or some other illness where he didn't feel like eating anything heavy, Ray would resort to cooking scrambled eggs (although it took him a while to realize this--pineapple soup didn't go down so smoothly).

Otto went back upstairs with her medicines. As she took them, he offered to cook scrambled eggs for the two of them. She was very surprised at his offer, and although she wasn't sure if she could stand to eat, she didn't feel like declining his offer. "Sure," she stated.

Otto returned to the kitchen and began searching for what he would need. He found a pan, a bowl, some pepper, a carton of milk, and of course, the eggs. Thankfully, he had had some experience with the griddle at the Shore Shack. Sure, his finished product didn't look as professional as his father's would have been, but his recipe (which he also learned from Ray) didn't fail him. "They taste right," he thought as he sampled the eggs. He then divided the eggs on to two plates, poured himself a glass of orange juice, and then, grabbing a folding snack table from the dining room, returned to Amy's room.

"These are great," Amy commented as she took a bite. "When did you learn to cook like this?"

"Uh, it's nothing. This is what I get for having the Shack as my second home." She smiled and laughed, making Otto feel a lot better about her condition.

"You're so sweet," she added. "It's almost like we were supposed to meet in the way that we did. I know this is funny, but none of this would have ever happened if you hadn't teased me."

"Uh, I guess." He didn't know how to respond. "I know I said this before, but that was sort of coerced by my dad. I'm sorry for making fun of you. After getting to know you, I regretted it terribly."

"Oh, that was so long ago. I forgive you,"

Right after breakfast, Otto went to take a shower and to change into his normal clothes. When he got out, he noticed that Amy wasn't in her bed. Curiously he began to look for her around the house and finally found her lying on the couch. "I wanted to move somewhere else," she assured him.

They sat down and watched TV for a while. Otto noticed that she was shivering, so he took the blanket from a nearby chair and wrapped it around her, placing his hand around her back and pulled her closer to his body so he could warm her up. When she continued to shiver, Otto asked if there was something else he could do for her. She said to turn on the family's gas fireplace. He was a little confused as to why she was asking him to do this when it was sixty degrees outside, with the inside temperature not being much warmer than that. Despite his doubts, he did exactly as she told him, finding the switch and lighting the fire. He then returned to his place by Amy.

"I'm sorry I'm boring you by making you sit here with me. I wish I could take you out and show you around."

"That's OK, Amy," he assured her. "I don't mind. I'm here only for you."

In no time, Otto began to sweat from the heat, even in his t-shirt and shorts; Amy didn't seem to be reacting in the same way, and she had a lot more covering her body. They finally found a movie on a cable channel and began to watch intently. After a while, she fell asleep on Otto's shoulder. He smiled and stroked what was left of her hair. His smile quickly faded when he touched her forehead; still very warm, he noticed. This was not good for her, he felt. He too began to feel tired and eventually fell asleep next to her on the couch.

When Amy's father returned home from work, he saw the two cuddled on the couch, fast asleep. He smiled at the scene and went to grab a camera. Although Amy didn't look so well, he couldn't resist the moment. Otto heard the sound of a camera advancing a roll of film. A few seconds later, he stirred and opened his eyes. He carefully put Amy's head on a pillow and got up. Now that she was asleep, he figured that he needed to find out more on the disease. He had seen the computer room during the house tour and he quietly went upstairs to find it. Thankfully, the computer had a broadband Internet connection, so he could sign on without tying up the phone line.

Once online, Otto found a search engine and looked up "leukemia." He read on, paying particular attention to treatment options. While many sites listed info on experimental treatments, there were only three main options he saw: chemotherapy, radiation, and bone-marrow transplantation. He knew that she had been receiving chemo and radiation but that their success had been questionable in Amy's case. As for a bone marrow transplant, she had said that nobody in her family was a perfect match and that database searches had yet to find a donor. Otto did not understand why they had not been successful in finding a donor yet. "How hard can it be?" he wondered. Then he found the truth: donors and recipients must have almost exact blood proteins, a match that is usually very difficult to find. The news hit Otto very hard: it was very likely that Amy would never find a match. She would probably die some time down the road; exactly when was unknown. However, given her current condition, Otto was afraid that her weakened immune system wouldn't be able to fight the current infection.

After walking to the bathroom to wipe off his tears, Otto went downstairs to see Amy and to eat dinner with her and her father. That night, Otto couldn't stop thinking about the "worst-case scenario" facing Amy. He woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. He had a nightmare about the day his mother died. He could not imagine the pain that Dani Rocket or Amy faced, and he thought that a broken leg was painful.

Although Otto's normal slogan was "Nothing's impossible for Rocket Boy," he felt that this time he might have been defeated. He did the only thing he could think of. He got out of his sleeping bag and walked to the window. He then looked up at the stars and whispered:

"Mom, I know you're watching me from up there. I know I've wanted a lot in my life, especially when it comes to winning. Now that I look back, I see that those were terrible things to want. The only thing I want now is that you please help Amy get better. I swear I'll never look at life again the same way if she just gets over this. Please, Mom, I need you more than ever right now."

By the time he had finished, tears returned to his eyes. He returned to his sleeping bag and cried himself to sleep.

========================

What does Amy have? What will tomorrow bring in her ordeal? Will Otto be able to stay strong? Did Dani hear Otto's plea and will she help?

Well, I do remember that Amy and Otto spent several days together before anything happened. However, I'm not going to stretch it out too much as I don't remember exactly what they did all that time. I think I'll add some action starting in the next chapter.


	7. Dance with Danger

**Chapter 7 - Dance with Danger**

Someone reminded me of a scene that I had completely forgotten about, so I've included it here. I know that person said that part of the scene involved a fountain, but since I could not find a mention of a fountain in a Flat Rock park (yes, I used real information in this story), I changed it a bit.

=======================

The next morning, Otto woke up first again. This time, Amy heard him get up and she stirred.

"Hey Amy. How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly.

"Much better," she smiled. Just to be safe, Otto went and got the thermometer. Her temperature was still high, but it was between 99 and 100 degrees. However, shortly after she had gotten up, she began to cough persistently. It sounded like she had something in her lungs as the cough sounded quite "wet." She knew she had pneumonia...again.

"I have an idea, Otto. I think I'm well enough that we can get out of the house for a few hours."

"Uh, are you sure about that? You don't sound well to me?"

"I'm surprised at you Otto. You were always the daring one. I'm sure if you were in my shoes you would do anything to get out."

Otto grinned. She was right. "Where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking of taking you to Huroc Park. You'll like it a lot," she assured him.

"OK. Whatever you feel like," he replied.

--------------------------------------

After eating some cereal and showering, both left the house and walked to the park. Otto was concerned that the park was very far away, but he eventually realized that Huroc Park was probably what he saw on his way in to town, and that wasn't very far at all.

Ten minutes later, they reached a covered bridge that crossed the Huron River and in to the park. Both walked in holding hands. The scene that awaited them was quite picturesque. It was sunny and cool, more than either of them could have asked for. And everything was in full bloom; not a single tree was still without its leaves. They initially walked around on the trail, taking in the surroundings. Otto was disappointed that there wasn't a skatepark in sight, but at this point, he didn't care; as long as he was with his friend he was happy. They turned and looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear.

Amy did not feel well enough to do anything too strenuous, so Otto pulled out a frisbee from his backpack and the two of them just carefully threw it to each other. Otto tried his hardest not to throw too hard or in the wrong direction, but his efforts sometimes failed. He, however, refused to have Amy go and retrieve his misthrown frisbee; he moved for her and picked it up, giving it to her as he returned to his position.

After a while, Otto began to feel hungry. Sure he had just eaten a few hours ago, but he was an average ravenous teenager. Fortunately, there was a hot dog cart nearby. Otto ordered two hot dogs and gave one to Amy. He then spotted the perfect spot to sit: a gazebo situated right on the bank of the river. He took Amy there and they sat down.

"I can't thank you enough, Otto. You've been such a great help and you've really brightened up my life," Amy commented as they enjoyed their dogs in the cool breeze.

"I'm not done yet, Amy," Otto announced as he produced a Mervyn's box from his backpack and gave it to her. Her eyes lit up in response. She carefully opened the box and unraveled the tissue paper.

"Otto!" she cried. "It's absolutely beautiful," as she pulled out a green sweater. He knew that she absolutely adored the color green and he couldn't resist picking up that sweater when he and his dad had gone shopping for the trip. She sadly added, "I wish I had something for you."

"Don't worry about it," Otto replied. "Seeing you again has been a gift enough." She felt so close to Otto that she wanted to kiss him right then and there. However, she was afraid that she might give Otto her pneumonia or something, so she kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he blushed, causing her to laugh. After the shock wore off, Otto began to laugh as well.

"I have something to tell you, Otto. It's strange and kind of weird. After we got to know each other, I began to feel funny when I was around you. I could never figure out why though. I guess I was too young. When I left, I had a hard time adjusting to life without you around. It's like you had become a part of me that didn't want to let go. But now that you're back, that same feeling has returned with your presence. I don't know, it's like you've always been there for me and I've been there for you. It's almost as if you're watching over me, making sure I'm all right. Otto, I think...I think..." She stopped and coughed for almost a minute straight. Otto moved closer to her, hoping that nothing was going to happen to her at the moment. Thankfully, the coughing stopped and she continued. "Otto, I think I'm in love with you."

The l-word caught Otto by surprise. "It's amazing," he explained. "I felt the same way when I was around you. I thought it was just a crush. But then when you moved it never wore off. It couldn't be a crush; it had to be more than that. Some days I would sit and stare at your photos and cry. Now that I've found you, I feel complete again. While I never will be whole since my mother died, you seem to make that void disappear, as you remind me of her. Amy, I love you too." With that he took both her hands and they embraced for several minutes in the gazebo.

------------------------------------

Sadly, however, Amy's cough gradually began to worsen. A concerned Otto suggested that they walk home. They got back without a problem. Coincidentally, as they were heading home, the sky began to cloud up as if it wanted to rain. Sure enough, about half an hour after they walked back in the door, it began to rain.

"Hey Otto. Will you do something with me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I know I may never see you again after this," she said, fighting back tears. "It would make me really happy if I could have a dance with you right now."

Otto had rarely danced with girls. He had never found anyone worth asking to school dances. Although he was afraid of screwing up, he wanted to grant what he thought might be one of her last and greatest wishes. He nodded in response to her request.

Amy walked over to the entertainment cabinet and popped in a CD. When the music started she wrapped her arms around Otto's neck and he put his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. She then rested her head on Otto's shoulder as tears began to stream down her face. Otto, while trying to remain strong in this touching moment, was fighting back tears himself.

_you light me up and then I fall for you  
you lay me down and then I call for you  
stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep coming 'round_

Otto and Amy wished that this moment would never end. Fate begged to differ. All of a sudden, Amy began coughing uncontrollably. Otto ran to turn off the music, helped her on to the couch, and felt her forehead. She felt warmer than she had the day before.

"Otto, I'm having a hard time breathing," she whispered.

Now Otto was getting worried. His worry turned to panic when she closed her eyes and wouldn't respond to his calls.

"Amy," he yelled as he tapped her shoulder. "Amy? Amy!!"

He ran to the phone immediately and dialed 911. They asked if she was breathing. She was thankfully, but her breathing was labored and shallow. When asked if he knew CPR, Otto replied "Yes." (he had learned basic life support in school gym class). The dispatcher advised him to monitor her condition until help arrived.

Five minutes later, the paramedics arrived at the door. Otto could only stand back in fear as he watched them work to stabilize her. Meanwhile, he grabbed his cell phone and called Amy's father. He sounded very worried as well and asked Otto if he could try to meet him at the hospital. The paramedics, after being told the situation by Otto, let him ride with them in the ambulance.

After a few minutes, they placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her out of the house. The ambulance then sped away toward downtown Detroit. She was stable enough that they aimed to take her to Children's Hospital of Michigan.

============================

Is this the beginning of the end of Amy? Is there any hope left?

Cliffhanger. How terrible of me (lol). Don't worry: I'll update soon.


	8. One Last Hope

**Chapter 8 - One Last Hope**

What is about to happen is an extraordinary situation. You will find out why in the story.

====================

The ride to the city seemed to take forever. Part of the reason was that it was rush hour and traffic on Interstate 75 was stop-and-go for most of the way. Of course, the ambulance had legal power to force its way through traffic, but it took a long time for everyone to move over. All the time, the paramedics were monitoring Amy's vital signs. Her pulse was weaker than normal but they made sure that she was receiving sufficient oxygen and hydration.

Finally, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and Amy was wheeled in quickly to the Emergency Room.

"This is a 13-year-old female, leukemia patient, difficulty breathing, fever. Seems to be a case of pneumonia," yelled a paramedic as doctors rushed out to take control.

As four physicians rushed to join the group wheeling her in to a trauma room, Amy's father rounded a corner and found Otto. "Come on, we can't do anything right now. All we can do is hope. Let's go to the waiting area."

Time seemed to tortuously crawl. Minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like lifetimes. Otto could not eat a thing, despite only having eaten a bowl of cereal and a hot dog that day. All he could seem to take was three cans of Pepsi; he needed to keep awake somehow.

Finally, the trauma physician emerged from the ER. He walked up to Amy's dad and introduced himself. "It seems that your daughter has a case of pneumonia. Normally, we would be able to treat it easily with antibiotics. However, her immune system is depleted enough that she is sicker than most cases. We need to keep her here so we can treat her with stronger medications and protect her from further infection."

"Any word on her cancer?" her father asked.

"You'll have to wait for your oncologist. He's been notified and he'll be here in the morning."

"Any time we can see my daughter?"

"We're working on stabilizing her and then we'll move her up to the ICU."

After the doctor left, the two men went to the Information desk to see if there were any rooms for them to stay overnight. There was a room for them to stay in. Otto asked that he stay with Amy at her bedside, but the staff preferred that it probably wasn't the best thing to do at the time. Otto wasn't happy but he understood.

An hour later, they were taken upstairs to see Amy. Otto looked in disbelief at all the machines she was hooked up to. In addition to an IV, she had a breathing tube inserted as well as various monitors attached to monitor her vital signs. He couldn't bear to see her in this condition, but he knew he had to remain strong for her.

"Hey sweetheart," her father whispered as he squeezed her hand. She smiled faintly, but she really wasn't able to talk.

"You gave us quite a scare. I thought I'd lose you," Otto added as he took his turn squeezing her hand.

"Listen, we're going to stay here overnight in the parent room. Dr. Townsend will be in tomorrow to check up on you. If you need anything the nurse knows where we are. Now try to get some sleep." With that, Amy's father and Otto left and found their room. They had no other clothes with them so they slept as they were. Neither one did get much sleep, as one would imagine in this situation.

--------------------------------

The next day, the oncologist, Dr. Townsend, arrived to check on Amy. Besides doing a typical evaluation, he ordered several blood tests. She had had an analysis of her bone marrow the previous month, so the doctor decided that not much would have changed. Sure enough, she had very few white blood cells, definitely not enough to fight off this infection.

The doctor then took Amy's father and Otto out in to the hall where he could talk openly to them--he didn't want to scare Amy.

"I have to be honest, guys. We are running out of options and running out of time. If her immune system doesn't improve, she may not live through another infection. It's only a matter of time."

Otto couldn't believe what how pessimistic the doctor was. "Come on, doc. There has to be something we can do. Amy's been an important part of my life for as long as I can remember."

"Well, Otto, we've tried almost everything we could. The chemotherapy and radiation have taken a toll on Amy's body. The best option for her at this point is a bone marrow transplant but we haven't found anybody in the national database who would be a match."

"There's gotta be somebody out there who matches her?"

"We can only find matches when people get tested and register for the database."

At this point, Otto's bossy attitude took over, although he was speaking to an adult he had only met a few minutes ago. "Well then test me!"

"I'm not sure if we can do that. Usually you have to be 18 to get in to the registry, unless you're being tested for a family member."

At this point, Otto tried to cool down. After taking a deep breath he continued. "Well, she_ is_ like family to me! Besides, what else do you have for her? You said there's nothing else left for her. Are you going to just let her die? Look, I lost my mother to cancer when I was very young. That was extremely tough for me, losing someone you loved more than anything. I don't want to lose another. I wish more than anything that I was the one who was in that bed, dying. Please, doctor. If you don't test me and she dies, I will feel so guilty. Even if I'm not a match, I would be satisfied that I tried to save her life."

The doctor thought for a moment, then answered, "All right. We normally don't do this but we'll do the test within the hospital. This is between the three of us and Amy only. I do need your father's permission though. Is there anywhere I can reach him?"

"Sure is," Otto answered as he pulled out his cell phone.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, back in California, Ray was restocking the freezer at the Shore Shack when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Rocket, this is Dr. Townsend from Children's Hospital of Michigan."

"Doctor!? Is my son OK!? What happened to him!?"

"Relax, Mr. Rocket. Your son is fine. I'm actually his friend's oncologist. Look, your son wants to talk to you about something."

At that point Otto got on the line and explained everything that had happened to his father as well as his request to be tested. At first Ray was unsure if he wanted to authorize something when he was on the other end of the country, but the tone in his son's voice told him that he desperately wanted to do this. Besides, if he refused to consent, he would probably never live it down.

"OK Otto. I guess it doesn't hurt."

Dr. Townsend then asked Ray if he had a fax machine. Thankfully, Ray had one in his office for faxing supplier agreements and other documents. Five minutes later a consent form came through the machine. Ray signed it and quickly sent it back.

----------------------------

After they received the consent form, Dr. Townsend directed Otto to the Outpatient Lab for his blood test. Otto, just like most humans, hated being pricked by needles. However, he knew he was doing this for a greater cause. The nurse cleaned the area around the inside of his elbow and prepared a needle and tube for the blood sample. Otto winced as the needle was inserted in to one of his veins, but the procedure wasn't nearly as bad as he imagined. Now he felt like he had done everything in his power to try to save his best friend.

----------------------------

Up in the lab, a technician received Otto's blood sample as well as orders to compare the appropriate blood proteins (using DNA) with those of Amy's. The process took a few hours with the machinery doing various things to the blood in order for the necessary information to be extracted. This specific technician, who usually did this type of analysis, had seen her share of patients try in vain to find a donor, only to lose their battle before a donor could be found. She knew that when and if she ever did find a matching donor for a patient that her day would be so much brighter and she would feel like she had done something important in her life. Well, little did she know that that day had come. Suddenly the computer results came up. There was a 96% match with the proteins. The technician, thinking that this was an error, re-ran the test. Same results. Her eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on her face. She ran to the phone and dialed out.

"Hello? Dr. Townsend? You're not going to believe this. We have a match."

---------------------------

Right before the lunch hour began, the phone rang again at the Shore Shack. Tito answered but quickly transferred the call to Ray.

"Hello. Dr. Townsend? What's happening now? My son? He what!?" Ray couldn't believe what he heard. Tito looked on curiously. "Yes, yes. I plan on being there. I'll get out there as soon as I can. Uh huh. OK. Bye."

"Tito, I have to go home and talk to Reggie and then get some stuff together. Can you watch the Shack for a few days?"

"Why, bruddah?"

"It's Otto. He's been identified as a donor for Amy. They want to do a bone marrow transplant ASAP."

===================

Surprise, surprise. What will happen now? Find out soon.


	9. My Sacrifice

**Chapter 9 - My Sacrifice**

Normally once a donor is found, several weeks are needed to conduct further tests and to prepare the patient for the new marrow. In this case, this process will be accelerated. After all, this is _fanfiction_.

=====================

Dr. Townsend and Otto walked in to Amy's room. In the previous 24 hours, Amy's condition had improved enough that she was taken off the ventilator and was breathing on her own, although she had an oxygen tube strung over her nose to make sure the breaths she was able to take would sustain her body.

"Amy, I have some exciting news." the doctor began. "Earlier today, we received word that a close-match donor has been found for a bone marrow transplant."

Amy smiled. "Wow."

He then added, "Normally, the donor is anonymous until well after the surgery. However, in this case, the donor should be well known to you."

"I thought none of my relatives was a match. Who could it be then?"

Dr. Townsend put his hand on Otto's shoulder. "You're looking at him, Amy."

Her smile quickly faded. This had to be a joke, and a cruel one at that. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked suspiciously.

Otto replied, "No, we're not kidding." The tone of his voice confirmed his sincerity. Her eyes lit up and her smile returned as big as ever.

The doctor commented, "You must have some friend, Amy. I must say that I've never seen anything like this in the 25 years I've been practicing medicine." He then turned to Otto. "We have a lot to do, you two, before we can do this. Amy, once you've recovered sufficiently from your infection, we will have to treat you with very powerful chemotherapy in order to remove all your diseased marrow. Otto, we have to do more tests to confirm your eligibility and then you and your father must make some decisions. I'll leave you two alone for now." With that, he left the room.

An awkward silence followed. Amy finally broke the ice. "I'm in shock, Otto. It's like you were sent to me for this reason. Are you sure you want to do this? Aren't you scared?"

"Amy, I'm as sure that I want to do this as I am sure that I love you. You don't know how much I wish I were in your shoes and you in mine. I'd die before I'd let you leave this world. Yeah, I've never had surgery before (just broken bones). But I think this will be an easy sacrifice in comparison to what you've been through."

"The doctor was right. This is an unbelievable story. I mean, we were neighbors. Enemies turned friends. And now after being separated for three years, you come back in to my life and end up being my lifeline." She carefully lifted her free hand up to her mouth and blew Otto a kiss. He blew her a kiss back.

----------------------------------

"Wait a minute, Dad. Otto's bone marrow almost exactly matches Amy's? And they're not related? This is too weird."

"I know it is, Reggie. But that's what the doctor said," Ray assured his daughter as they were pulling together belongings that they would need to take to Michigan. They were expecting to be there for several days. The doctor said that there would be no way they could operate until at least Monday (it was Wednesday). In addition to packing their own clothes, they packed additional stuff for Otto.

Reggie, upon hearing the news, called Twister and Sam. At first, their parents were unsure that they wanted their kids possibly missing school, but when they heard the unbelievable story of Otto and Amy, they decided that Otto deserved the support of his friends. They too began to pack frantically. Ray had ordered plane tickets so they could depart the next day. Once arriving in Detroit, they would rent a car and stay near Detroit so they could easily access the hospital.

"This is too weird," Twister complained as they brought their stuff over to the Rockets to load in.

"I know that strangers can be donors for bone marrow, but I just can't see it being possible that two neighbors, friends for that matter, could be matches." Sam added using his technical style.

Ray suddenly cut in, "Well all I know guys is that your friend, and my son, is willing to give the greatest gift that anybody could ever give." He wished that there was some donation procedure that could have saved his wife. After her ordeal with cancer, he was happy that Otto wasn't going to let cancer claim another victim. To boot, he was going to give part of his body in order to assure that.

After they loaded everything in to the car, Ray bid the boys good night. "We leave at 8 sharp tomorrow," he reminded them.

----------------------------------

As Dr. Townsend stated, the next few days were grueling for everybody involved. Otto was re-tested again to confirm his match with Amy's proteins. The test yielded the same results; the blood was free of disease and his DNA was determined to be compatible with Amy's. The same day, Ray and the rest of the gang arrived. Otto introduced Sam to Amy and Reggie and Twister were finally re-united with their former neighbor. Reggie and Amy even spent some time together talking about typical teenage girl stuff. Amy enjoyed having someone else her age to talk to that she had been really close to.

Ray and Otto were given a presentation on the overall marrow donation process. Although there was a process to extract stem cells from blood, Amy needed a regular transplant of marrow--a little less than a quart of it. The doctor explained everything about how they would extract the marrow. While Otto was afraid of how he would feel after being poked in the hip by three humongous and hollow needles, the doctor assured him that recovery would not take too long. As for the effect on Amy, she was given a 30-40% chance of living at least five years as a result of the transplant. While Otto wished the odds were more in her favor, he knew he would at least prolong her life. After the presentation, another doctor took Otto to an exam room to give him a general physical. Of course, the active teenager was given a clean bill of health, so nobody expected any complications from the surgery. At that point, Otto was cleared for donation and he and Ray were given a consent form to authorize the procedure. Otto wasted no time at all placing his signature on the document. Ray, noting Otto's enthusiasm, quickly scanned the document and then signed it.

Now that the donor had been committed, the doctors turned to preparing Amy for the surgery. First, she was given a combination of antibiotics to quickly and completely rid her of the pneumonia. Once she was cleared, doctors began admitting the first of several powerful doses of chemotherapy that would rid her body of any diseased marrow. Otto was heartbroken as every day she grew sicker and more pale due to the chemo, but he knew that this state was under the control of the doctors and that it would only be temporary.

During the Easter weekend, Dr. Townsend said she was ready for surgery and the procedure was set for Tuesday. About that time, Otto was asked to donate a unit of his own blood in case it was needed for some reason during his operation. During the last 48 hours before the surgery, both Otto and Amy couldn't help but reflect upon the events of the past week. It was especially unbelievable for Otto, who two weeks ago was in Ocean Shores being his usual, athletic self. Now he was about to give of himself for the sake of someone he hadn't seen for years.

_Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should   
we begin…feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in   
an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

Finally, the anticipated day arrived.

-------------------------------------

The night before, both Amy and Otto wished each other good luck. In their hearts, they sincerely hoped that everything would turn out well.

"Are you scared?" Otto asked, holding her hand.

"Yeah, a little," she admitted.

"Well, don't be. Even though we'll both be in surgery, I'll be with you...in spirit. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."

"OK. I guess I'll see you when I get out." With that, she blew Otto one last kiss and he returned the favor.

Before Otto went to bed that night, he asked his dad to drive him to the local mall. He wanted something else delivered to Amy besides his bone marrow.

-------------------------------------

Otto was admitted to the hospital early that morning. As the hospital rarely did bone marrow transplants, a team from a nearby hospital came to aid in the procedure.

After changing in to a hospital gown, Otto met with an anesthesiologist regarding what type of sedation he wanted. He had a choice of general sedation or local anesthesia given through the spinal cord. While Otto would have rather felt no pain, he felt that he could tolerate the discomfort of being awake during the procedure...he was, after all, the daring and brave Otto Rocket, and in comparison to how much pain Amy had suffered, this would be nothing. Besides, he didn't want to be put on a ventilator, as would be required with general anesthesia.

Otto was placed face down on a stretcher and and two regular needles were inserted: one in his arm for an IV, and one in his back for the anesthetic. Otto began to lose all sensation in his lower body; first his legs felt really warm and then he felt nothing at all. He was sure glad he wasn't standing up. Just to make sure he was comfortable, they asked if he wanted any more medication. Otto agreed. An additional but safe amount was administered and Otto began to feel very sleepy, drifting in and out of consciousness. He was wheeled in to the operating room where a team of doctors was waiting. Around the same time, another group of doctors was preparing Amy in the adjacent room for the new marrow.

Otto could feel a great tugging sensation as three needles were inserted in to his hip bone and pushed around, the syringes drawing up the spongy material needed to help Amy. During the procedure, Otto fell asleep long enough that he experienced something amazing. All of a sudden, he saw the face of a woman dressed in white. She had long wavy hair that reminded him of his sister. Her eyes looked quite familiar as well. All of a sudden, it dawned on him.

"Mom?" he called. Sure enough, it was the late Dani Rocket.

"Otto, I am so proud of you. You have turned out to be a true gentleman. I think you have just learned the greatest lesson: sacrificing yourself for another is the greatest love anybody can show. I love you, Otto, and I will always be with you." With that she turned away, and Otto was suddenly jerked back in to consciousness.

_When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again, I just want to say hello again. My sacrifice._

After an hour of surgery, exactly 875 milliliters of marrow had been removed. Otto was moved in to a recovery room and the marrow was quickly transferred to the next room: it was time for someone to receive what would hopefully be a new lease on life.

About 90 minutes later, Amy was wheeled out of surgery as well and went in to a separate recovery room.

Otto was moved from the recovery room after being there for two and a half hours. Once he regained feeling in his legs and could bend his knees, he was moved in to a standard hospital room.

After a few hours, Amy left recovery as well. At the request of Amy's father, both were placed in the same room. Otto, who had been anxiously awaiting word on Amy, was able to see that Amy had received his marrow with no complications.

"Hey Amy," Otto called. Amy slowly turned her head and produced a faint smile.

In order to be discharged from the hospital (marrow donation was usually an outpatient procedure), Otto had to prove that he could do three things on his own: eat, urinate, and stand up on his own. The first objective was fairly easy. The other two, however, were a bit of a challenge. When Otto tried to get out of bed to use the bathroom, his usually strong legs couldn't even hold him up for three seconds. It was almost like he was a newborn colt. To add to that, his rear end felt as if someone had run straight in to him at full speed with a bicycle. Ray and the gang watched him and broke out in a fit of laughter. It was hilarious to see the kid who could do anything not be able to walk, if only temporarily. Of course, their humor was in good nature, and even though Otto was a little humiliated, he joined in the laughter. Even Amy was able to turn her head and see Otto's struggle. She too was able to produce a noticeable grin.

By late afternoon, Otto was able to get himself up, meaning that he was cleared for discharge. Of course, he refused to leave, wishing to be by Amy's side. The doctor suggested that he come back the next day as they wanted to make sure there were no short-term complications, such as rejection. The slightly cold Otto reluctantly accepted the suggestion and returned to the hospital the next day (as soon as he had finished sleeping in--the anesthesia and early morning had made him very tired).

----------------------------------

"I hate to do this to you, Otto," Ray commented as they were preparing to leave, "but we have to get back to Ocean Shores tomorrow. You and the others have missed enough school and I need to get back to help Tito. Dr. Townsend said you should be OK to fly tomorrow."

Otto quickly protested, "But Dad? What if something happens to Amy? I want to know if she'll be OK."

"If something happens, I promise you can come back. I think you'll find out soon enough. I bet everything will be fine."

"OK, Dad." He then added, "By the way, while I was asleep in surgery, I thought I saw Mom. She said how proud she was of me and that I was making a great sacrifice for someone else."

Ray at first thought the medicine had made him hallucinate, but when Otto further described the woman he saw, Ray knew that he probably was telling the truth. Besides, what she told Otto sounded like something she would have said.

----------------------------------

At the hospital, the gang sat around and watched TV with Amy. Every few hours, nurses came in to check Amy's vital signs, and another doctor took a quick blood sample to monitor the effects of the transplant. Before Otto left for the night to prepare for his return home, he brought a package in to Amy's room. It was a cardboard box shaped like a little house. Amy knew in an instant where Otto had been: Build-a-Bear.

She opened the box quickly. First, she pulled out the main contents: a hand-stuffed dog. It was a golden retriever dog, and included with it was a set of magnetic "treats," a pet bed, and a birth certificate. The name on the dog's collar was (appropriately) Otto. The date on the birth certificate matched her surgery date and her name was mentioned as the owner.

"It's so cute," she replied, with tears welling up in her eyes. She uttered a cry of joy when she squeezed the dog and she heard a recording of Otto's voice: "Woof. Woof. What's up, Amy?"

"Open the card," Otto insisted. She happily complied.

Inside the card was this message, which included the theme song from an old Disney Channel show:

_May today be your new birthdate: the day that you receive a new lease on life._

_No matter where you are, a part of me will always be with you. No matter where you are, a part of you will always be with me, too._

_Love always,_

_Otto_

The card was literally right; Amy was now living with a part of Otto inside of her. She smiled and began to cry. "I can't thank you enough. You've done so much for me and I've done so little for you. I don't even know how to start repaying you."

"The only way you can repay me is to live through this and to get better," Otto assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Finally, it was time for Otto to leave.

"Please keep me updated," Otto pleaded.

"Don't worry. Besides my dad, you will be the first to know about everything. By the way, I would still walk a thousand miles to get to you."

Otto was happy to hear the assurance, but he didn't take it literally. After all, it would take her a long time to recover her strength and then she would have to build herself up to walk long distances every day.

----------------------------------

The next day, Otto and the gang headed for the airport and boarded a plane back to the Los Angeles area.

=======================

OK, the surgery is over. As was said, there is only a 30-40% chance that this surgery will ultimately be successful. Will the leukemia be defeated or will it remain?

It's kind of funny that I used the lyrics of the show "Brotherly Love" and I'm writing this fanfic while I'm in the City of Brotherly Love. Coincidence? I think not (j/k).


	10. A New Day Has Come

**Chapter 10 - A New Day Has Come**

Sorry for the delay. I was home for Memorial Day and then was busy with my job, while simultaneously battling a case of "writer's block." This chapter might be shorter than I wanted, but I figured that you would be dying to see what happens.

======================

Otto knew he had to focus on school again now that Spring Break was over. In fact, the whole ordeal with Amy had caused him and the rest of the gang to miss a whole week of school. They all had assignments and readings to make up; fortunately, there were no tests scheduled for any of them that week. He still felt some pain from the surgery, especially in his hip. Because of that, he didn't return to Madtown for about a week. The doctor said that recovery for someone his age would be quick (in fact, his body would replace the donated marrow in a matter of weeks) and he wasn't lying. In no time Otto was back to his adventurous self.

At first, nobody knew why the four friends had been out of school at the same time. There were no sporting events announced that they would have been competing in. Besides, Otto would have bragged about the upcoming conversation anyway, especially about how he was going to win it. Later on, Twister finally admitted what happened when his A/V teacher asked during Video Media class. The teacher was taken back by the story Twister told. He decided that the other teachers should be made aware of what Otto had done. Pretty soon, the word leaked out from the teachers to the students, and many began treating Otto like he was some kind of hero. Sure, this had happened before, but that was usually when Otto won some surf or skate competition for his school. This time, however, Otto had done something much more important: he had given the gift of life to someone else.

Normally, when Otto received so much attention, he would easily begin to feed on it and to gloat. This time, however, Otto humbly took the praise. In fact, the whole ordeal had changed his outlook on life. All of a sudden, being the best had lost its glamour; now as long as he was the "best" in his own eyes, he didn't care what others thought. He also no longer took anything for granted. Every wipeout, fall, and bruise reminded him that he should be fortunate for the life he has had, as it could always be worse.

Otto was constantly wondering how Amy was doing. He had talked to her a few times but it was too early for anybody to know if the transplant had had the desired effect. She had been really sick, so although Otto tried to remain hopeful, he doubted that even a bone marrow transplant could keep her alive beyond a year.

The days turned in to weeks. To Otto's dismay, Amy was able to talk less and less often. To Otto, it was a bad sign that she was still sick. When he asked about her condition, she always said that they didn't know yet. According to the doctor, it would take 5 or more weeks until she could even possibly consider going home. They had to make sure the marrow wasn't rejected and that her immune system had re-established itself enough to protect her.

-----------------------------

It had been six weeks since the surgery and Amy longed to return home. After a week, she had regained enough energy to be able to get out of bed with very little help and to walk short distances. Of course, they kept close tabs on her so she wasn't exposed to germs for too long. In fact, unbeknownst to Otto, she was constantly wearing a breathing mask to shield her from airborne germs. She passed the rest of her time as best as she could. She did have family and her friends visit her often and they often played games or watched movies to help keep her company.

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you _

Dr. Townsend came in every few days to do blood tests. Unfortunately, although her blood counts seemed to be increasing gradually, the results were inconclusive so there was no indication whether or not the cancer had been defeated. On the good side, Amy showed no signs of rejection, meaning that Otto had been a sufficient match for her body.

Speaking of that boy, that selfless boy who had helped her so much, she could not stop thinking about him. The dog he bought her stayed by her bed the entire time and she pressed its paw at least once daily to hear Otto's voice. She felt such a close connection with him, beyond that of having a part of him keeping her alive (at least she hoped). Her life was now brighter because of the whole situation. She had been reunited with her best friend and he ended up saving her from death. Even if it were only temporary, she felt more at peace and she was no longer as afraid as before.

They finally decided that they needed to take a small sample of bone marrow to get a better indication of her progress. So once again, they inserted a hollow needle in to hip and took out a very small amount of marrow. It took about a day of analysis but they were able to determine that she was well enough to go home. However, they wanted her to come back in 4 weeks to take some x-rays and to do more tests to see what time had done for her. So after six weeks of waiting in a hospital, Amy finally returned to the outside world. She had never been happier in her life although she didn't know that that would soon change. Her brush with death had been averted, but the question was for how long.

The first thing Amy did after getting home was make a call to Otto to tell him that she had been released. He was ecstatic and desperately wanted to visit her. However, both dads thought that now wasn't a good time. Otto was still in school and Amy had school work to catch up on. They did vow to keep in touch in the meantime and couldn't wait until hero and recipient were re-united.

--------------------------

Another four weeks passed and once again Amy was in the office of her oncologist. They had taken several x-rays and several samples of blood as well as another small amount of bone marrow. Amy hated being poked so many times but she was used to it by then. Besides, it wasn't nearly as painful as her life had been before the transplant.

Again, they needed a few days to analyze the results. Finally, Amy and her dad received a phone call from the doctor. Usually, the doctor would summarize the results and would then send paper copies by mail. This time, however, he insisted that they return to the office and would not say anything else. The two of them expected the worse; the transplant had only delayed the inevitable.

"Amy," the doctor started after they had settled down in his office, "I have been working in this profession for 25 years, as you know. I've seen a lot of kids like you come through my office. We try our best to support the family and to treat whatever cancer the child has as best as we can. In fact, I've treated dozens of children who have had the exact same scenario as you had: second stage leukemia. Some receive bone marrow transplants, some never find a donor. Sadly......a lot of patients from both groups......well, they haven't made it......either because they couldn't be treated or because the treatment wasn't as successful as we hoped. As we told you before the surgery, you had about a one-third chance of fully recovering and ridding your body of cancer hopefully for good."

"This is it," Amy thought with a slight bit of fear building in her heart.

"Your case has been very unique. Your donor wasn't a family member yet he wasn't a total stranger. I wasn't sure if this situation were even possible. All I can say is that your best friend is some kind of superhero. He must be in super-good health."

"What are you saying, doctor?" Amy's dad cut in.

"What I'm saying is, all of our tests confirmed that..." he took a breath and then continued, "we can't find any sign of cancer."

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy_

Amy's eyes lit up and her father's jaw dropped in shock. Amy began to cry and the two hugged. The tears, of course, weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"Now," the doctor interrupted, "we just need to check on you periodically to make sure that you're still in remission. If nothing comes back within 5 years, we can declare that the cancer is officially gone."

"Oh, thank you doctor. Thank you so much," Amy cried as she hugged the doctor.

"Don't thank me." he insisted. "Thank your friend. It seems that he has probably saved your life."

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has...come_

-----------------------------

"Dad," Amy discussed later that night, "we need to do something to surprise Otto. He's done so much to me. It's almost like...he's an angel that was sent to help me."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"A long time ago, I promised that I would walk a thousand miles to see Otto."

"What!? Are you serious? You can't walk a thousand miles. I doubt anyone your age, let alone a recent cancer patient, could do that." He thought for a second. "Tell you what, I know how much Otto means to you. In fact, he means so much to me too because he saved you. Let me do some work. I don't think I can let you walk a thousand miles, but I have another idea."

"OK, shoot." Amy insisted.

====================

What is their plan? Will Otto find out what has happened?

If I don't update for a while, don't think I have forgotten the story. After this final week of work at school, I am helping relatives move out and they don't have Internet access there.


	11. Go West

**Chapter 11 - Go West**

A note about what is going to happen in this chapter: this is pretty impossible given the nature of the media to spread any story like wildfire, but I'm assuming that they actually agreed to keep quiet in this case.

=================

Amy would have never imagined this two weeks ago. First, she received the news that her cancer was in remission. Her chances of a relapse were now that much slimmer. It was true: Otto had given her the gift of life. She knew immediately that she had to repay him. The question was how. What could someone give to a person who had done something unbelievable? Nothing in the world could compare to Otto's gift to her. Then it hit her. Her presence was the best way to repay him. But she didn't just want to fly to California. No, the bond was so strong that she felt that she needed to fulfill her promise to Otto: the promise that she made when she left California years ago.

Her father was right, though. Walking a thousand miles would be a lot harder than she had imagined as a child, especially in her condition. He had, however, saved the day by offering another suggestion. They both remembered what the doctor had said: a lot of other children weren't as lucky as Amy had been. She had been given a new lease on life. She was a sign of hope for all other cancer patients and needed to help contribute to the fight against childhood cancers so that more children might survive.

The two decided to turn her quest in to a fundraiser for cancer research. She would travel on land for a thousand miles, walking a bit every day and riding in a car the rest of the way. She would ask for donations for every mile she walked. Her dad made some phone calls to the hospital, to Amy's doctor, and to related charities. In no time, the whole story about Amy's battle with cancer, her miracle transplant from her best friend, and her quest to see him again while raising money. Pretty soon, most of the nation knew Amy's story; however, Amy and her father specifically asked that the media in California not broadcast the story so Otto would be surprised. Donations and letters of support began to pour in. To their surprise, they also received a ton of requests from people who wanted to help Amy walk her thousand miles.

Amy couldn't believe it. Her dream was coming true. The departure date was set and they began to make final preparations. In the meantime, Amy met frequently with her tutor so that she could catch up to her peers in school. She was determined not to be held back. She spent almost every waking moment either working on assignments or helping her father with their project. She still felt fatigued but not nearly as much as she had before. Every night before going to bed she looked at the picture of her and Otto, thinking, "I promised that I would walk a thousand miles to see you, so here I come."

-------------------------

While the wait seemed forever, Amy, her father, and a group of volunteers finally left Flat Rock to begin a long but special journey. The whole "thousand mile" journey was to begin in Illinois as they needed to reach an area of rural roads that would be safe to walk on (walking along Interstates was out of the question). A day later, the walk officially began, with a police escort driving just ahead of Amy and the caravan of vehicles that followed. At just about every town they passed through, crowds of onlookers cheered them on. Amy was able to walk 5 miles before she became too tired. At that point, a volunteer took over the walk until that person was too tired to continue. The walking would continue until sunset when the group would stop at a hotel to rest overnight. The process continued for 10 days. Those days were grueling but rewarding. She was happy for two reasons: first, she was going to see Otto in a matter of days; and second, a lot of other cancer patients would benefit from her courageous and generous undertaking.

Along the way, Amy met many parents of cancer patients and cancer survivors themselves. In fact, many of them joined her thousand-mile trek. Each had his or her own story; some were heartwarming, others were heartbreaking. No matter what, however, she felt a connection to them, an inseparable bond. There was no doubt that she felt their joy and their pain.

Every day Amy knew she was getting closer and closer to California. She couldn't wait until she surprised Otto. Her father had supposedly spoken with Ray and all the arrangements had been made.

-------------------------

Otto sat up on his bed. He had been lying down and staring at Amy's picture for almost an hour. He had been calling her for the last 9 days, but each time he did, he received an answering machine. Otto tried to think that it was nothing, but part of him was fearing the worst. He finally called the hospital in Detroit and asked if she had been admitted recently. She wasn't there and they said they had no idea where she might be. Now Otto was worried. Was she dead? He had only talked to her a lot since she had been released from the hospital but not in the past three weeks.

In an hour, Otto was scheduled to go to the Shore Shack, but not to eat dinner. The town had heard what Otto had done and although they hadn't heard the whole story about Amy (as the press kept its promise about keeping the story about Amy's recovery out of California), they decided that Otto was a hero. As a result, the day had been officially declared "Otto Rocket Day" and a party was being held in his honor on the Pier. Normally, Otto would have been on Cloud Nine; this was something he had always dreamed of since he was one of the best athletes in town. However, the day wasn't as special as he had thought it would be, especially given the reason for the declaration. In fact, the day was somewhat bittersweet. He felt good that he had made such a contribution to someone's life, but he felt sad because he didn't know if his sacrifice had helped Amy.

"Ready to go, Rocket Boy?" Reggie yelled from downstairs.

"I guess," he replied somewhat reluctantly. He put the picture down, turned off his light, and went downstairs.

"Why the long face?" his sister queried.

"I can't stop thinking about Amy. I'm concerned about her since I have no idea where or how she is."

"I wouldn't worry Otto. She's as strong as you are. I'm sure she's fine." Of course, Reggie knew the secret. "Now come on, Otto. Where's your party mode? We can't celebrate it without you, especially since it's in your honor," she joked as she nudged him in the chest. That got Otto to lighten up a bit. He cracked a smile and the two siblings left.

-------------------------

Amy couldn't help but stare out the window of the limousine. It was finally over. She had walked for an unknown number of miles over 10 days with hundreds of people helping or supporting her. Although the numbers weren't in yet, everyone figured that her quest had raised over $15,000 for cancer research. She had a great sense of accomplishment for that fact. Hopefully more children would find the same outcome she had and would defeat cancer.

She had been in Los Angeles for 24 hours. After getting some well-deserved rest (especially with the change in time zones), she made an appearance at the local children's hospital. She told them the story of her diagnosis, her initial outlook, and then how her long-lost best friend ended up saving her life. The kids, who were both new and long-time cancer patients, asked a lot of questions and Amy tried her best to answer them. In closing, she told the kids to remain strong, to never forget the positives in life, and to never lose hope. To the parents, she told them to encourage everyone they knew to register for the bone marrow registry. After she finished, a boy a little younger than Amy came up and wanted to talk to her. He had been diagnosed with leukemia several years ago. While there was no certainty as far as his outlook, he knew that someday he would find a donor who would help him beat the disease. Amy assured him that he had the right mentality to survive.

"And I couldn't do it without the help of my friends and family," the boy stated. "They've been there through all my treatments and they don't treat me any differently, even though I can't do as much as they can."

"I agree," Amy said. "Without them, I don't think I would be here."

"Thanks for talking with us," the boy told Amy. "You're my hero."

Amy then gave the boy a hug, and turning to leave, asked, "What's your name anyway?"

"Roderick," the boy answered confidently.

"Nice to meet you, Roderick," and with that, Amy blew him a kiss. Roderick blushed and waved.

Amy couldn't get Roderick off her mind. That boy seemed very special, like there was something about him that was very close to her. She couldn't describe the feeling she received when Roderick called her his hero.

Up ahead, Amy could see the lights of a Ferris wheel.

-------------------------

Otto had been at his party for about two hours. Everyone Otto knew was there; Twister, Sam, Cleo, Kioni, Breezy, Conroy, Eddie. In fact, half the town was there to honor Otto's brave deed. Even Lars was there as he thought it was only proper that he congratulate Otto for what he had done. There was tons of food, an open arcade, free rides at the amusement park, and a DJ playing music in the Shore Shack. Everyone was having a good time, but try as he must, Otto wasn't in the mood to party. It wasn't the same without Amy. He tried to hide his feelings behind a smile; everyone had gone to great lengths to organize this event and he didn't want to disappoint. Otto had played some games in the arcade, eaten some of the things Ray and Tito had helped prepare, and talked with dozens of people (all of whom had similar words of praise for Otto). Now he was sitting at the counter of the Shore Shack, watching his peers dance. He had been paying particular attention to Sam and Reggie, who were dancing for almost an hour. As weird as it seemed to Otto, he felt that Sam would never do anything to harm Reggie, although he might not be the most coordinated or athletic kid in town. Their two smart minds would take them far. They finally decided to take a break, Sam walking over to the arcade and Reggie walking to the railing of the pier.

Otto thought about joining her. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like much of a hero. Fearing that the bone marrow had failed Amy, he didn't feel deserving of so much recognition. In fact, all he wanted was just to see Amy all right--in person.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everybody turned their heads toward the exit facing the town. Otto curiously turned to see what the commotion was all about. When his eyes met the same target, he thought he was dreaming.

================

So much for surprise. It may be a while until I can update (as I have said before) but I'll try my best. Until then, peace out, dudes :)

P.S. I hope that I was accurate in my description of Roderick, Mike.


	12. Here I Am

**Chapter 12 - Here I Am**

Well, wonders never cease. Now I've been told that I am needed at my grandparents' house for almost the whole month of July. Since they don't have constant Internet access, I better finish this story as quickly as possible.

===================

Standing in the doorway was Amy. Although Otto knew it was the same girl, she looked quite different compared to how she was a few months ago. She had regained her flowing brown hair and her eyes once again looked youthful and lively. She was wearing a sky blue dress that almost perfectly matched her eyes and the sequins on the front were enough to catch anyone's attention. Otto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The last time he saw her, she was pale and ghastly. Now she looked spectacular. To him, she was as beautiful as an angel.

"What are you doing here?" Otto asked, still shocked.

"I had to come and see you. You're my little miracle boy. Because of you, my cancer is in remission."

"But...why couldn't I contact you? I was worried sick. I thought you weren't getting any better."

"Remember when I said I would walk a thousand miles for you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I did. That is, me and a bunch of volunteers. I did it to raise money for cancer research. I also did it to fulfill my promise. To surprise you, I asked that nobody in the state of California mention what I was doing."

"Wow. That was very awesome of you. I just have one thing to say, Amy."

"Sure, Otto. What is it?"

"You're beautiful."

With that, Amy smiled and everyone could notice a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Although she loved Otto, this was kind of awkward. To end the situation, she suddenly blurted out to Otto, "Well, are you going to stand there all night staring at me or are we going to dance?" With that, Otto took her hand and everyone returned to the floor of the Shore Shack.

The DJ, per Amy's plan, pulled out a particular CD from his collection and placed it in the stereo. Otto recognized it immediately. He knew what the words were and he suddenly realized that this was their song. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight_

While they were dancing, Otto couldn't help but smile. He felt as if he could cry right then and there. Amy, the girl to whom he had been hostile with when he first met her but had grown to like and eventually love, was alive thanks to him. And now she was back in California, at his side, dancing with him under a clear star-lit sky. This night could not have been any better for him.

But for someone else, there was one thing that could make his night. Or one person, for that matter.

---------------------

Twister watched Otto and Amy dance. He felt great for Otto. He had lost his best friend, and then found her only to almost lose her for good. But Twister felt a sense of emptiness within himself. If only he could be close to a girl like Otto was. There was one girl Twister felt close to but wasn't sure if she felt the same way. That girl was Reggie. He had lived by the Rockets' house all his life. His opinions of Reggie evolved from a source of "cooties" to a talented playmate to an inspirational and strong young woman. She was able to do so much despite losing her only female role-model to cancer. As both she and Twister grew, he began to think more of her. He loved the way she looked, the way she acted towards everybody, heck, the way she did everything. Unfortunately, Twister was never able to admit his feelings. First, he felt that he would never be worthy of her; he was too clueless most of the time and she was so wise. Then when Sam moved in to town, the two created an almost instantaneous bond due to their interests and academic prowess.

His feelings had built up too much. She needed to know that he loved her, and now was his chance. She was standing on the pier outside the Shack, staring at the beautiful night sky.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever   
Think of me_

Earlier he had told Otto about his predicament. He wanted to know if Otto thought that Reggie would even consider an offer to dance. Otto had taken a few minutes to think; after all, his best male friend was making an advance on his sister. Then again, he hadn't had too many problems with Sam being around Reggie so much. Besides, he knew his best friend and although he may not have been the brightest boy in town, he knew that he really cared for Reggie and that he would do anything to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"Go for it, bro!" Otto encouraged.

Twister walked around the group of dancing couples and made his way outside.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

He felt very nervous, but he knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath and began.

"Uh, hey Reg."

"Hey Twist."

"Uh, it's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"I think so."  
  
_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._  
  
"Uh, there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure, Twist."

"I...uh...I....uh"

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by_

Twister suddenly couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. Then he remembered Otto's encouragement.

"I was wondering, uh" Twister continued as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "if you would like to dance with me."

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles_

"Oh, Twist. I'd love to dance with you. That's so sweet." Reggie replied while smiling. Suddenly, Twister didn't feel as nervous as before. However, he was so happy that she had accepted that he sort of just stood there as if he had forgotten what she had just accepted.

_If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight_

"Well, Twist, let's go." She grabbed Twister's hand and the two of them ran to the dance floor. Twister had never done a slow dance before so Reggie showed him where to place his hands. Despite Twister's inexperience, he soon got the hang of the whole routine and Reggie, like Amy, rested her head on his shoulder. Twister smiled in response while admiring her beautiful face and wavy purple hair.

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you..._  
  
Ray looked out from behind the counter and couldn't help but smile. His two children were turning out to be responsible young adults. Sure, they made some mistakes in the past, some more serious than others, but he always helped them learn. Now they were growing up, perhaps too quickly. Each had found interest in the opposite sex. Believing that he had to capture this moment to reflect on in the future, he pulled out his camera and took a quick snapshot of both his children and their dance partners. If only his wife could be there to see this, he thought.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
If I could   
Just hold you  
Tonight_

At the end of the song, Amy and Otto stared in to each other's eyes and slowly brought their heads together in to a meaningful kiss, something they had wanted to do since they had been reunited in Michigan.

Meanwhile, Reggie lifted her head off Twister's shoulder, but both teens kept their arms around each other.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Twist. I really enjoyed that. Thanks," she said graciously.

"Me too." He paused a second, and then thought. "I love you, Reg. I know you're very close with Sam, and I understand that. I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Twister expected that Reggie's smile would fade in shock, but it didn't. "Bah, Twist. Just because Sam and me are close doesn't mean that we are going to get married. It's too soon for anyone to make any commitments. I do love Sam for who he is, but the truth is, I love you too."

With that, Twister went for it. He brought his mouth to hers, and to his surprise, she didn't resist.

------------------------

The night seemed to carry on forever. Amy and Otto danced, talked, and walked outside to admire the beautiful night view of the shore. While they were outside, Amy thanked Otto again for saving her life. "Otto, you'll always be my angel and there will always be a place in my heart for you," she added. Otto replied that he felt the same way about her. With that, Amy produced a small box. Inside was a tanagella shell, the type that Otto and the gang had once considered to produce good luck, that was attached to a necklace. Otto examined the shell and found a message inside, a message that seemed to fit Otto very well.

_Do not follow where the path may lead. Go instead where there is no path and leave a trail._

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Finally, it was time for the last dance. This time, Otto had a request for the DJ. While he was usually in to heavier music, he had heard this song during the whole ordeal with Amy and it almost brought him to tears. The song expressed how he felt at this moment and he wanted Amy to hear it.

_Here I am - this is me   
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you   
Tonight we make our dreams come true   
  
It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am   
  
Here we are - we've just begun   
And after all this time, our time has come   
Yeah, here we are - still goin' strong   
Right here in the place where we belong _

_It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am _

_Here I am - next to you   
And suddenly the world is all brand new   
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay   
There's nothin' standin' in our way   
Here I am - this is me _

After the party, Amy and the four teens walked towards Ozone Street and the three houses that the gang called (or used to call) home. At that point, Otto excitedly inquired about Amy's plans.

"My father says I can stay the week. He's at a hotel but he dropped my stuff off at your place."

Otto replied, "Awesome. We can hang out together. It'll be like old times."

Amy agreed, "Yeah, I can't wait to feel the ocean again."

Finally, they reached the top of the hill. Twister and Sam wished everyone good night and walked to their houses. Otto, Reggie, and Amy entered their house and got ready for bed. Otto gave Amy his bed and he slept on the floor. Before he turned out the light, he assured her, "Amy, I promise that this week will be one that you will never forget."

===================

Well, there is one more official chapter to go. Thanks for your patience.

By the way, the last song is "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams. It was used in the movie _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_.


	13. All You Wanted

**Chapter 13 - All You Wanted**

Well, I'm gonna skip the talk and move straight to the action. This chapter is like those sections of a movie where the music is the centerpiece of the scene and there are action clips that fit in with the song.

WARNING: This chapter may get a little "sappy"--there's a bit of romance in here

================

_I wanted to be like you,  
I wanted everything.  
So I tried to be like you,  
And I got swept away._

The sunlight coming through Otto's window interrupted his sleep and he began to stir. It was 10:00 according to his alarm clock, but Otto didn't care; it was summer vacation. "Geez, I had the best dream," Otto thought as he recalled his dancing with Amy in the Shore Shack with everyone watching him. Looking up at his bed and seeing Amy sleeping peacefully, reality sunk in. It wasn't a dream; it had actually happened.

He quietly rose from the floor and bent over Amy, placing his hands over her eyes. She sensed the contact and began to stir. "Guess who?" he shouted.

"Oh, Otto. You little jokester," she teased as she opened her eyes and pried his hands away playfully. She then got up and kissed Otto on the cheek._  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold and,  
You needed someone to show you the way.  
So I took your hand and,   
We figured out that, when the tide comes I'll take you away._

Amy looked out Otto's window at the beautiful ocean view. "I've forgotten how great it was to live by the ocean and how much I've missed this place."

"Well, I guess it's time to remind you," Otto suggested as he pulled out a pair of surf shorts from his drawer and walked toward the bathroom. While he was there, Amy went to her suitcase and produced a two-piece surf set. Although the colors were different, it was very similar to Reggie's set. Otto called Sam and Twister and the gang left the neighborhood shortly thereafter._  
  
If you want to I can save you,  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside, so busy out there,   
And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

Amy couldn't wait to hit the water. Ray had given her a surfboard from the rental shop to use since she had outgrown her old surfboard. Although Amy was confident that she would have no problem surfing despite not having done it for so long, her body still wasn't as strong as she would have liked and her skills were still a bit rusty. She tried to catch her first wave but wiped out rather quickly. When she tried to get on her board, she slipped and fell back in to the water._  
  
I'm sinkin' slowly, so hurry hold me.  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on._

That's when she noticed the hand stretched out to her. It was Otto's. She grabbed his hand and he helped pull her up on to her surfboard. In order to regain her balance, she needed to put her other hand on something. She felt for the first thing she could find. Her smile turned to shock when she noticed where her hand had landed: right on Otto's chest. It was then that she noticed his solid upper body and tan, muscular arms. "Boy is he handsome," she thought to herself. At the same time, she was a little embarrassed as she knew this situation wasn't what either of them had intended, especially in public. Otto felt the same way too, and to break the awkwardness, he began to laugh. Amy looked at him and smiled, as his laughter was abruptly cut off by a splash of ocean water that was directed at him by Amy's hand. He gave her a sly look and then paddled out with Amy behind him. Although her next few tries were a bit rough, she began to regain her form and before long, she was surfing as well as she had years before.

Later on, while waiting for a wave to come, Amy lost sight of Otto. "Where could he be?" she wondered. Little did she know that the answer would soon come. Suddenly, she felt the rear end of her board lift up. Despite her best efforts, Amy was unable to keep control and soon slid forward in to the water as the surfboard flipped. After she returned to the surface and recovered from the shock (and swallowed water), she turned to see the source of her mishap. "Otto, Otto, Otto," she chuckled as she shook her head. The teenage boy smiled at his accomplishment. Reggie had seen the events of the day unfold, and as she was watching this, she failed to notice Twister sneaking up behind her. Before she knew it, she was in the water right beside her friend. She smirked playfully at the boy and then sent a stream of water at his face, which nearly knocked off his hat.

_  
Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone?  
--------------------------------------------_

The next day, Otto took Amy to Madtown, since she had left town before the skatepark ever opened. Amy loved the way everything was set up. To start, both of them went to the halfpipe and took turns trying to impress each other. Normally, very few people would be able to catch Otto's attention, as he could usually outdo anybody, except for maybe Tony Hawk. But this time, he was honestly impressed with Amy's ability. She had definitely improved over the years, doing many tricks that Otto recognized and even a few he didn't. When he asked if she would teach them to him, she replied, "Maybe, maybe not." When Otto looked surprised at her response, she admitted, "Bust! I'm kidding. Of course I'll show you, after you show me what you've got."

"With pleasure," Otto confidently asserted as he entered the halfpipe. Like most other people, Amy was amazed at his skill. It was almost as if she were watching a smaller version of Tony Hawk perform in person. To tease him, she shouted out when he finished, "Hey, you think you can teach me some of that?" Otto got the joke and mockingly replied, "Maybe, maybe not." The two then looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, Rocket Boy, what's up with you two?" a loud female voice echoed. Both turned around to see Reggie, Twister, and Sam joining them. Otto shrugged off her question and then challenged everyone to a game of Follow the Leader, with Amy being the leader. Everybody agreed and they all skated in to the blader bowl.

_   
If you want to, I can save you.  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared.  
_------------------------------------

Later that week, the gang decided to play a scrimmage game of hockey. It was 3-on-3 as Kioni joined Reggie's team. Normally, Otto wanted to be where the action was: near the opponent's goal. This time, however, he wanted Amy to get a chance to play, so he volunteered to be his team's goalie, leaving Twister and Amy to go up against Kioni and Reggie. Although Amy had never really played hockey before, she tried her best to catch on. A few times, she made some "novice" mistakes, but Otto didn't yell as his usual character might suggest. Instead, he yelled out, "That's OK, Amy, keep going!" Amy smiled and chuckled when she heard this, knowing that she was one of the few people who could tame Otto Rocket without a fight or challenge.

At one point, Otto's team was down 2-1 thanks to Sam "Stonewall" Dullard, but Twister tied the game with a quick wrist shot. Otto was determined not to let another shot pass him, and he knew that Sam was thinking the same thing. He knew that the game could go either way; usually, winning would matter. This time, however, he noticed how much fun Amy was having, and that made him forget about winning. Then again, that determination returned with only 1 minute left in the game. Amy skated around Reggie and was able to fake out Sam at the goal. Otto was so excited that he jumped out of the goal, skated up to Amy, and kissed her by surprise. Play then resumed and time ran out without anyone scoring. Otto and Amy had won. Otto threw his gear off, ran back up to Amy, and tried to lift her up in victory. While Otto had gotten stronger, he wasn't quite strong enough to lift a girl his age by himself. That's when Twister and Kioni came up to help hoist Amy on to their shoulders, and the three boys carried her back to Otto's house for a well-deserved break.

_   
All you wanted was somebody who cared.  
If you need me you know I'll be there.  
Ho oh oh oh, yeah._

_--------------------------------------_

As the saying goes, "Time flies when you're having fun," and the week Amy spent in Ocean Shores was no exception. The night before Amy was scheduled to return home arrived. To celebrate, Ray and Tito created a Hawaiian party on the Rockets' deck. They had everything from fresh leis to real tiki torches. The three guys and two girls sat out back after the celebration had died down, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night; a perfect ending to a perfect week. Otto and Amy had two lounge chairs placed side-by-side and held each other's hand while staring at the sky.

Amy finally broke the silence: "Otto, words can't express how wonderful it feels to be here. A few months ago, I was thinking about things most teenagers don't even imagine having to consider. But then you came back in to my life and everything changed. Now everything, even things as simple as the sky, seem so important. After almost losing my life, I can't take anything for granted."

Otto nodded his head in agreement. While he had lived without Amy for all those years, he couldn't even imagine how he would feel if none of this had happened. He knew everything was meant to be. In fact, he noticed something else. He didn't feel quite the same as he had before. Now he felt as if he wasn't the only important person in the world, as his behavior had previously indicated at times. He realized then what had happened. He had saved her physically from death; she had saved him from future trouble. She now meant more to him than ever before. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a bond to Amy that he didn't feel with Reggie or Ray.

Suddenly, something in the sky caught their attention. It was a shooting star.

"Don't forget to make a wish, Otto," Amy reminded him. Otto then thought about what he would wish for. When he made up his mind, he knew that it was very likely that his wish would come true.

"Amy?" he asked calmly. She turned and looked in to his eyes as he continued: "I know I've said this so many times before, but I love you. And I don't mean just as friends. You have found your way in to my heart and I don't think you'll ever leave there. I'm a better boy because of what you've taught me."

"And you've done the same for me, Otto. I love you, too."

"You wanna know what my wish was?"

"Otto, you're not supposed to tell me your wish, or it won't come true."

"Oh, I doubt that," he confidently replied. "As a matter of fact, I won't tell you; I'll show you instead." At that point, their heads drifted together as their lips locked in a deep, meaningful kiss. _   
_

_If you want to, I can save you.  
I can take you away from here.  
So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
_

They held together for what seemed like hours, but suddenly their romantic moment was broken by a sound of even more passionate kissing coming from behind them. Otto and Amy slowly turned around to find Reggie and Twister making out as if they had just gotten married.

"What's up with those two?" Otto whispered to Amy, wondering what Sam would say if he saw what was happening.

Amy laughed in response: "I don't know, Otto. I don't know." She then winked at her newly-found boyfriend._  
_

_ And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

_------------------------------------_

It was finally time for Amy to leave. On the way to the airport, Amy and Otto vowed to visit each other as often as possible, not to mention to call each other on a regular basis. Although both couldn't imagine how they could manage a long-distance relationship, the bond that had been created through Otto's gift was too strong for it to just fade away.

"Otto," Amy told him as she prepared to leave for the gate, "I don't know how to thank you enough. I'll be forever in debt to you."

"No problemo," Otto assured her. They then hugged and Amy kissed Otto one last time. Just then, her father called out for her and she knew she had to go._  
  
If you want to ((If you want to)) I can save you (woah)  
I can take you away from here. ((I can take you away))  
So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

"Good bye, Otto. Until we meet again. Remember, I'd still walk a thousand miles to see you again."

"Me too, Amy. Me too."

She then walked towards the door to the plane and before she disappeared out of sight, she turned and waved. Otto waved back, and if one looked closely, a tear could be seen forming behind his sunglasses. He then suddenly thought, "I wonder what Amy's wish was from last night?"_  
  
Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone?_

THE END

=======================

Well, I said that this is the last _official_ chapter. However, I think that an epilogue is in order. Plus, I want to put in a Public Service Announcement (PSA) featuring Amy and Otto that I think would follow this episode, and I'll tell you why next time I write.


	14. Epilogue & PSA

**Epilogue**

Here's what I predict would happen in the future. I apologize to all the R/T fans--since I can see Reggie dating/marrying either Sam or Reggie, I had to choose one of them, and since there are a lot of R/T fanfics, I used Sam instead. However, the girl I paired Twister with, Leilani, is a real character and will be appearing in _Island of the Menehune_ in July 2004 (yes, she does have a crush on Twister).

=========================

That day forward, there was hardly a week in which Otto and Amy did not spend at least an hour on the phone. Even though they were apart, their connection seemed to grow stronger and stronger. Whenever Amy left her house for more than a day, she took her stuffed dog, Otto, with her so she would not feel disconnected from him.

As for the cancer, Amy visited the doctor every few months to check for any recurrence of the leukemia. Just in case, Otto assured her, he would be willing to give her more bone marrow in a heartbeat. Even after a year of monitoring, the cancer had been kept at bay; Amy was on her way to being declared completely recovered.

Two years after the surgery, Amy's father received some exciting news. His employer had heard all about the special bond between Otto and Amy and the boss was determined to reunite them in California...permanently. Finally, the appropriate position opened in California and the boss personally called Amy and her father at home to offer them the transfer. Although it would mean packing up everything in the house and relocating across the country, Amy was raring to go, and her father knew how much it would mean to her. After her father accepted, Amy immediately called Otto to tell him the good news. Otto could not believe what he was hearing; it would be like old times with Amy living close by once more. Of course, they had to find a house somewhere else in the neighborhood, as the cul-de-sac was occupied. Thankfully, there was a house about 2 blocks down the hill that was a perfect match for a single father and his teenage daughter. Within 3 months, everyone was back in Ocean Shores and Amy joined Otto and their friends at Ocean Shores High School.

Otto and Amy would meet up almost every day to go skating or surfing. In fact, they became such a pair that they often competed together rather than against each other, forcing many contests to begin to adopt "doubles" competitions in addition to individual competitions. Amy also became a substitute player for the hockey team, filling in for a fatigued or injured teammate. Several times, Otto and the gang just put her in to the starting lineup; she had developed a unique style that was often successful in scoring goals.

Before everyone knew it, senior year in high school arrived. Reggie and Sam had graduated a year earlier and both were attending UCLA. For Amy and Otto, that year had a second and equally important purpose: Amy would be going in for her final checkup. If there was no indication of cancer, they would consider the cancer completely eliminated. Otto accompanied his friend down to the doctor's office for the final tests. Coincidentally, Otto was at Amy's house when the test results arrived. Her "miracle boy" had come through; the test results were negative. They couldn't be happier as they embraced, their lips locked together as if they were secured with super glue. That year, Amy and Otto went to prom together, Amy wearing a beautiful cream-colored dress and Otto wearing a white tuxedo with top hat and cane. They were definitely the center of attention, especially Otto, who earned the designation "stud" from many of his peers.

In choosing colleges, Amy and Otto wanted to attend school together. They finally settled on University of California at Santa Barbara, to which they were both accepted. Otto was planning on surfing in pro competitions when he could, but both also joined the university's club surfing team, quickly dominating in only their first year at school.

Everyone knew that the two were inseparable. In fact, getting permission to date was easy, as both parents were familiar with the other teenager. They began going out when they were 15 and never stopped from that point. Otto knew that they were meant to be together, and he was pretty sure that their union would last indefinitely. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened and that he would be able to undertake the commitment. Finally, during their sophomore year of college, Otto received permission from both parties to implement his plan. During a surf competition in which Otto was participating in, he wore a t-shirt that said "Amy" on it. She only thought it was a symbol of his dedication to her and she thought nothing of it. However, after he caught a wave and he was sure that everyone (including TV cameras) was watching, he took off his shirt and threw it in to the ocean. On his chest and stomach were the words, "Will you marry me?" which were carefully painted on there by Twister. Everyone stared in amazement at the creativity of the proposal and the TV commentators forgot about Otto's performance and started talking about him and his girlfriend. As for Amy, when she made out the words, she smiled and began to cry. When Otto returned to the shore after his heat, she came and embraced him so quickly that he almost fell over backwards. "Yes, yes, I'd love to marry you!" she shouted as Otto got down on his knee and was handed a ring box by Twister. The whole crowd then cheered as the two kissed.

Later that night, as they stood on the pier, Amy thought of something. "Otto, remember that night when I came back here and we saw a shooting star?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, my wish just came true. I wished that we could be together forever, and now we will be." She smiled and Otto smiled back. Amy could detect tears forming in Otto's eyes and she took pride in being one of the few people that could make Otto cry willingly. They were married six months later on the beach. During the reception, the first and last dances of the night were reserved exclusively for Amy and Otto. The songs were the exact same ones they had picked out for each other when Otto and Amy were reunited after the transplant: "A Thousand Miles" and "Here I Am."

Amy and Otto graduated from college and took up residence in Santa Monica. Otto made his living as a professional surfer and analyst for extreme sports magazines. Amy at first worked as a guidance counselor (and surf team coach) at a local high school, but soon decided to stay home so she could take care of their new baby son, Cameron, and their dog, Ollie. On the other side of the family, Reggie had grown close to Sam and they, too, got married. Twister and Reggie had been dating for a while, but he soon fell in love with one of Tito's relatives, Leilani, who had initially had a crush on Twister before he realized how beautiful and talented she was. They got married soon after Otto and Amy did. They all settled in Southern California and remained the best of friends.

=======================

_The following is a Public Service Announcement (PSA) that I made up that Otto and Amy could take part in if this story aired on TV. The reason I am doing this is that there is a real girl who lives in my area who is also named Amy. Like the Amy in the story, she also has leukemia and is searching for a bone marrow donor. An organization of dedicated volunteers has organized several events for people to register for bone marrow donation. Those who registered, including myself, are in a national registry that is used to link donors with patients. Sadly, they have not found a matching donor for Amy to date, but in the meantime, the new donors in the registry will help save many more lives._

**Otto: **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed tonight's show.

**Amy: **When I was first diagnosed with leukemia, I was unsure how much of a life I would have left. My best chance of survival was finding someone in a national registry whose bone marrow would work in my body. Turns out that my match was right under my nose_ (nudges Otto)_, and I feel really lucky. Sadly, I know that there are tons of other kids who haven't found a donor yet.

**Otto: **The only way to improve the odds of finding a match is to have more eligible people join the National Marrow Donor Registry. Registering doesn't hurt much, and the possibility of saving someone's life is worth any pain. Many times, registering is free.

**Amy: **Even if you're not 18 yet, you can still talk to your family and friends about registering. There is no greater feeling than knowing you've given a child a new lease on life and hope to a family.

**Otto: **To learn more about how you can help, visit www.amysarmy.org or www.marrow.org.

**Amy: **And thanks for your help. _(With that, Amy and Otto extend their hands out to give a "Woogie, Woogie" to the screen) _

========================

Well, that concludes the story. Hope you liked it.

I have received a few reviews that are suggesting that a sequel is in order. However, I will be busy for quite a while and I have run in to a case of "writer's block." If anyone has a good story line suggestion, send it in a review, and if I find the time and inspiration, I might start writing. Until then, peace out dudes.


End file.
